Retirement of the Masked Wonder
by Nietvries
Summary: When several gangs hear their favorite wrestler 'The Masked Wonder' is going to retire, they decide to do whatever it takes to keep him in the ring. Even if that means kidnapping his daughter Kaoru. ButchXKaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**This story contains characters from ''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' so all credits go to Cartoon Network Japan, Aniplex and Toei Animation, because without them, this story would not exist.**

**This is my own made up story and is purely written for fan based entertainment, not for Profit.**

**If someone wants to write or draw something about these stories they are free to do so and I would love it if they tell or show me when they do.**

**Now, on with the story, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a morning like all other mornings for 19 year old Kaoru Matsubara. She had soccer before she needed to work at the local skate park. There she gave skating lessons to the children. She loved doing it and especially since the pay was good. She also loves and practice wrestling, football, tennis and martial arts.

As you might have noticed now Kaoru wasn't like every normal girl. She despised everything girly and sweet, she was more the Tomboy type of girl. But there were two girls who had to power to get her in a dress and those persons were her friends Momoko and Miyako.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were best friend for six years now and they were going to celebrate it tonight. That was after Kaoru had given her skateboard lessons off today.

Kaoru assembled the group of kids for today's lesson and to her surprise there were only three kids. The first boy was around eight years old and his name was Kevin. The second boy was also eight but was looked like he was six, his name was Xzavier. The last one was a girl around the age of nine, her name was Anika.

Kaoru always loved it to have a girl in the group, it showed her that she wasn't the only girl to be less girly and like more boy's stuff. Kaoru walked passed them and gave them a yell ''Alright recruits, Today we are going back to the base, so we start by doing some Ollie's.'' The kids looked at her in confusion and it gave Kaoru an idea. ''Pay attention because I am only going to do it once.'' Kaoru then made a jump performed by popping the tail of the board on the ground, and using her front foot to even out her body and attain air. It was a very simple move for her but for the little Kidd's it was hard. Kaoru then helped them trough the process until her class had finished and her friends were waiting at the gate of the skate park.

Momoko was drooling at all the guy's that walked in and out of the skate park while Miyako was picking some flowers that stood around the fence. It were times like these that Kaoru wondered back in her memories to how they got to be her friend in the first place. They were so different compared to her.

''Time to go'' Kaoru said to her friend as she wrapped each of them around her arm and dragged them with her. She hated it when her skate park friend saw Momoko and Miyako. They would always stalk her for the phone number from one of the girls.

Being out of sight Kaoru let go and sighed while she put her hands on her knees. Miyako then tapped her on the shoulder and said ''We should go to candy shop to celebrate our six years of friendship''

Momoko smiled big time, she loved everything sweet and candy like. It was now two against one and Kaoru gave in and walked with them towards the candy shop.

Seated down Momoko was the first one to speak ''I can't believe it is already six years ago that we got hit by the white light created from Chemical Z '' the other girls smiled ''Yeah, being a secret super hero is still pretty cool'' Said Kaoru as she was looking around in the menu. Miyako now grabbed the girls hands and said ''It's even more cool we are best friends for so long''

Six years ago one Professor Utonium and his son were doing some experiment with a chemical called Chemical Z. They used this chemical to stop global warming and it worked but with side effects which caused white and Back lights/rays to fly around Tokyo, New-Townsville.

The girls being good of heart had tried to save another person's live as the got hit by the white light, which resulted in them getting superpowers and a new identity. They each had a uniform in their own signature color with a skirt (to many dislike of Kaoru.)

From then on they were no longer called Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. They were called Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and they named their super hero group the Powerpuff Girls Z. Every time something bad was happening they came to save the day.

When they first started, everything was about fighting people, animals or things that were hit by the black light. It made them bad and dangerous for society. But after defeating the Villain that had gained control over all the Black light, most of those enemies disappeared. Now they were only needed to help solve small crime but it was still work they loved.

''Do you remember our first Villain'' said Momoko. Miyako and Kaoru nodded ''The monkey'' said Kaoru as she thought back. ''Mojo jojo'' said Miyako as she crossed her arms. ''God, was he annoying, but I did hit him good that Last time'' Kaoru remembered that she had hit him so hard with her weapon that he flew from one time space to another. She now smirked at the thought.

She was certainly the most aggressive off the three, which earned her (Buttercup) the nickname 'The Toughest Fighter'. She may had to wear a skirt being a Powerpuff that didn't mean her whole attitude changed. No, Kaoru is and will always be Kaoru. The girl who is saving money to move to Mexico, to study the ultimate wrestling moves and become a wrestler, just like her dad. It's again not what you would expect from a Powerpuff but that is who she is.

Being a Powerpuff and having Momoko and Miyako as friends did change a lot in her live. In the beginning it was hard, but once time began to past all three girls grew attached to each other on their own way. And now it was exactly six years ago that they had met for the first time.

''I still can't believe it's six years ago'' Miyako said as she got her Ice-cream. Momoko replied ''Yeah, time goes fast, if you compare now with six years ago'' Momoko now got her candy bar tower and began to nibble the first one she could take. Kaoru laughed at her because Momoko also hadn't changed when it comes to her personality. She was still the candy and boy's lover, even at the age of nineteen.

Kaoru now got her roll of fireballs as Momoko tried to talk again ''There is still something that worries me'' Momoko laid down the candy and looked at her friends ''I know we discussed this before but I still think we should be on the lookout for the boys'' Her friends nodded because they knew that those boy's had caused a lot of trouble.

The boy's they were talking about are the Rowdyruff Boys Z. They were created by Mojo Jojo with a canister of Chemical Z, Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's used cotton swab, Kaoru's smelly sweat sock, and snips of Mojo's own hair.

If that wasn't disgusting enough, they use the used things from the girls as weapons. Brick uses Momoko's curly straw to spit out Spitballs, Boomer uses Miyako's cotton swab to throw his earwax and Butch uses Kaoru's stinky sock as a boomerang.

That was until the girls released the Black Z rays from them and they vanished for three years like all other villains. After that they came back stronger and with special guns. They became a dangerous gang and no one knows why or how that happened.

The same thing happened with the Ganggreen Gang and the Amoeba Boys. The all reappeared three years ago, stronger than before and with weapons. What was even more stranger about this was that none of them showed any dark aura's like when they were taken over by the black Z rays.

The Powerpuffs had to work together with the police from then on but every time they got close, they all escaped them. It was already more than a month ago that they had heard some last news about the any of those gangs and that was worrying Momoko. As the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuffs she was aware that the more the villains stayed quit, the more hell was going to break lose once they did show up. Especially the Rowdyruff boys Z.

''You two think I am worrying to much?'' Momoko asked as she pushed a candy bar in her mouth. Miyako rubbed her back ''No, you are right, those boys are getting dangerous, we can never be too much on the lookout for them. '' Kaoru was about to throw one fireball in the air to catch it in her mouth when she said '' As long as those boy's don't know our real identity, we are safe remember''

Momoko watched as Kaoru caught her fireball in her mouth after it did a spin in the air. ''Yes, that's true. But with Ken and the Professor hiding because the boy's look them for that reason, I doubt we serve justice.''

Kaoru pulled her feet from the seat next to her and placed them on the ground. ''You know what, tonight after dinner we can go on patrol trough New-Townsville, how does that sound?'' Kaoru mumbled after that ''And I can hopefully kick someone's ass.''

So said and done, the girls transformed in the bathroom after their candy dinner and went on patrol. Bubbles (Miyako) went to the waterfront and Blossom (Momoko) went to New-Townsville park. That left Buttercup (Kaoru) with the old abandoned buildings on the edge of New-Townsville and she loved that place. It was remote, so hardly any people and if criminals did show up she didn't need to hold back.

But while she liked the place for that it also had a turning point. People told her that it was haunted and the only think that could scare Buttercup were ghosts. Luckily there are no such things as ghosts but still Buttercup was very aware of it every time she patrolled here.

She swiped around a few empty buildings before she landed on the roof off the biggest building there. Placing one foot up on the edge she looked around to the other buildings. Everything was again quiet and peaceful in the streets and no one was around. Buttercup sighed as she had hoped for some action. The last time was a month ago and it was her and Blossom against the Ganggreen Gang. The time that she could beat them easily on her own was gone. With their new weapons and new strength it needed to be at least one Powerpuff against three members of the gang to win the fight.

Bobby Green the leader of the gang had replaced his normal cards that he used as weapons by razor sharp ones. His aim is better and he is able to coach his gang at doing multiple things at one time.

If he wasn't the one giving orders then it was Ivy. The lady of the group had proven herself to be more dangerous than everyone else. Ivy had exchanged her massage skills by sword and knife handling skills. She was actually the first one that had killed another person of all the gangs and monsters in town. She had no conscious when it came to killing people and that was what had shocked everyone the most. Who would have thought that the girl with the sweetest touch could be so deathly.

Ivy wasn't the only girl in the gang, because there also was Weevil. Weevil hasn't giant that much strength but she is fast. It's like she has superpowers because she is just as fast a Bubbles in a fight.

Ivy was fastest of the group and with a little help of Bobby she knew how to use that to her advantage. Then there is Lunk, he is the slowest of the group. He can still shape shift himself, but he can now also shape shift others. Which is ideal for a gang that doesn't want to be recognized.

Then last there is Big Boy. He is the strongest of them and could lift a Bus with one hand now that he was back. He also was one of the smartest members of the group but when he spoke out his ideas, they were most of the time twist and turned so Bobby could tell everyone it was his plan.

With new weapons the gang had also new targets next to revenge on the Powerpuff girls. They were robbing people on the streets by day and breaking in stores at night and that was also what had happened a month ago. But now they were in jail so there was no need for Buttercup to look if they were in the streets tonight. Buttercup then decided to fly around one more time before going home.

She fell down the building in rapid speed to lift herself up just above the ground and fly at high speed across the empty streets. Looking to right and left and as she passed trough she found something that caught her attention. It was graffiti on a wall. The graffiti was an old reminder of the Amoeba boys from when they weren't so dangerous.

The Amoeba boys never were a real danger by themselves when they were still on influence of the Black Z rays but now that was a whole different story.

When they were back no one had noticed at first and that was when Bossman, their leader, had shown his new skill: Thinking. No pigs cannot fly and no, no one can explain how it had happened. But Bossman used his new skill to turn him and his gang to a Human form and set up a secrete gang base. He and his gang now always wear suits that gave you the impression that they were the mafia.

Junior and Violet, the other two members of the Amoeba boys enjoyed this as the group almost always got what they wanted.

Junior's new skill was all sorts of weaponry and Violet's was manipulation. Violet could convince everyone to go in a deal with them, making a lot of money of it later.

Buttercup thoughts went deeper now as she realized that in those three years of their return, they only had a fight ones. The fact that the Amoeba boys where more dangerous was something that stood out but the girls had won thanks to the new technologies of Professor Utonium. It made them bullet proof and it made sure that they healed super-fast if they got a stab wound or something alike.

Yes, not only the villains had gotten stronger, also the heroes. Blossom's yo-yo weapon has more attack moves and she can breathe Ice. Bubble's bubble wand hasn't got any new moves but her old ones are stronger and she can use some kind of sonic scream.

But Buttercup didn't get more moves or more strength and she hated it. Ken and the Professor had told her that it was probably because she was already the strongest of the three and that she needed to accept it.

Buttercup let go of her thoughts and focused on the graffiti ones more before leaving and going home. Arriving in her own room Buttercup transformed back to Kaoru just in time to be called downstairs by her father. She expected him to challenge her to wrestle with him but instead he mentioned her to sit down next to her mother and two brothers. So Kaoru sat down as her father began to speak.

''I have thought a lot about this and I will no longer keep you in suspense…..I am retiring from wrestling in a month.'' Kaoru's mouth fell open just as those of her brothers. Their father was going to quit his job and hobby that he had done for more than 15 years.

''You can't do that'' Kaoru yelled as she got out of her shock. Her brothers agreed with her as they too started yelling at him. Kaoru's father was quick to silence them ''I am doing this because a want to quit at my top and from here on it's only going to get downwards. I have made this decision for myself and you three need to accept my wishes so deal with it'' Kaoru was mad at her dad but she did know that this was his wish so she needed to respect it. She got up and give him a hug. '' I accept'' and she tackled him to the ground. Her father was a bid surprised especially when she jumped up and screamed ''Dog pile!'' Her brothers quickly followed in and they had a one against three wrestling match in the living room before going to bed.

* * *

The next day was going to be just like all others as Kaoru was already on the soccer field practicing early in the morning. She swiftly moved around all the obstacles in the field and scored yet again. She was the best female athlete in New-Townsville and that was shown by every move she made. She wanted to score again but this time the coach called her in. The whole team had made a promise that while they were practicing they would take turns on the bench and so it was now Kaoru her turn.

Kaoru walked of the field and was about to sit down when she noticed her friends Momoko and Miyako at the sidelines. ''What are you guy's doing here?'' Miyako smiled and pulled up a paper. The papers headline quote was: Masked Wonder Retiring?! Kaoru smiled ''Yeah he told me yesterday. '' Kaoru saw that her friends looked worried and took the paper away from them. ''Lighten up, It's his wish to quit at the top and so I will respect that…I'm happy for him'' Her friends now smiled again but Miyako still looked un-happy.

''You should read the reactions of the fans, most don't want him to quit'' Kaoru shook yes . She did understand why. She didn't want him to quit neither but there was nothing that could bring him on other thoughts.

Kaoru pushed the paper back in the hands of Miyako. ''Look, there is nothing that I can do about it and there is nothing they can do so just leave the subject already'' Momoko and Miyako gave in and waited until Kaoru was finished with soccer.

After that they went to Kaoru's home where they sat down to have some drinks. No one was home of Kaoru's family. Probably taking a walk to the park or doing some sports. Kaoru never worried about her family, no one would ever dare to mess with the family of the 'Masked Wonder'.

Kaoru decided to get the mail that had come in. Which was weird because it was Sunday but it was still there. She laid down all the letters and opened them one by one. She always helped her dad by answering his fan mail. Momoko and Miyako also took out a few letters and began to read them themselves until Momoko found a very interesting letter. ''Hey you two, listen to this''

_Dear Mr. Masked Wonder,_

_We are writing you because we heard you wanted to quit wrestling and reveal your true self on stage. This made us feel obligated to talk you out of retiring. _

_We love to see how you beat up others and show them who is boss. We are fans, but you see, your wrestling performance is more to us then just show. It helps us to gain money in the gambling industry and so if you quit, our business will get less money and we don't like that._

_So we are giving you a deal. Retreat your status and stay out of retirement or else!_

Both Momoko and Miyako looked up amazed to Kaoru. Kaoru grabbed away the letter and read it again. No one had ever shown the guts to pull something like this. ''I don't who this is but I do know my dad is not going to give up his wish because of this. Besides no one dares to mess with the Masked Wonder or the family Matsubara and if they will ever threaten me Buttercup is going to pay them a visit.'' The girls laughed at the determination of Kaoru as their spirits where lifted.

It was only the next day that Kaoru told them that it wasn't just a one-time incident. ''My dad got another letter today'' Miyako looked a bit depressed as Momoko looked shocked. Kaoru then showed them the letter.

_Dear Mr. Masked Wonder,_

_We already wrote to you yesterday and we know that your daughter has given you our previous letter._

_We insist that you obligate to our demands at once. Retreat your status of retirement or we will go after your family to make it happen. We are very serious about this matter and we are not people that hold back by any laws._

_I hope we have an agreement from now on,_ _or else!_

Kaoru pulled away the letter as soon as she saw the faces of her friends get stiff. ''I can't believe those guys are actually serious about this. I mean to do something like this they need to be desperate.'' Momoko was still to stunned to say anything but Miyako was able to respond ''So what happens now?'' Kaoru smiled and said ''My dad moved his retirement date forward. This way he thinks there isn't enough time to come up with a plan for them that will succeed.'' Her friend nodded and walked along until Momoko got an idea ''What are you going to do if they still come to hurt your family?'' Kaoru laughed ''They never will and if they do the are up for a surprise. Me and my brothers can wrestle, use martial arts and we have high tolerance to not give up a fight. The only one that is unable to defend herself is my mom and that's why she is staying with my dad 24-hours a day'' Kaoru then noticed that it was around nine o-clock and she said goodbye to her friends as she began to run towards her work.

Kaoru had one more job next to the one of the skate park. She was also working at the local electronic store because she needed the money to go to Mexico. She never even thought about college or a university, learning from books had never been her ideal learning method and so she was happy.

Day in and day out, she always worked there. But she didn't have to work hard because it only had 4 or five costumers per hour. In the mean time she was allowed to read sports magazines or even watch the games if they were on TV. So she liked it as her job.

But when she walked home two days later she felt something. Like someone was following her. Kaoru looked around but there was no one. She thought her imagination was playing tricks on her and turned back around to face the road to home again. She then walked home but that feeling of being watched never left her.

She entered her house greeted her mom who was in the kitchen. She was about to walk upstairs when her mom noticed a letter was sticking to Kaoru's back and stopped her in her tracks. She took it off and read it, to be in tears afterwards. Kaoru then picked up the letter and read it herself.

_Dear Mr. Masked Wonder,_

_We had set up an arrangement for you to come forward and we noticed you did the exact opposite of our demand. We are not happy with this outcome._

_We are hereby giving you one more chance to retreat your status of retirement. This time we want it to be done before this Saturday or else we will come for your sons and daughter. _

_We will see the news in the paper and if we don't you are going to feel the consequences!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru didn't know how to feel about these letters anymore. Something was telling her that the person who wrote this knew what he was up against and if he would come, he would come prepared. It made Kaoru very self-conscious. The family's reputation and the number one top wrestler in the world didn't seem to have any impact on this criminal.

Kaoru remembers the time when her father wrestled against Panda in the wrestling ring. He was influenced by HIM at the time but still her father was able to beat the Panda. This made him the only person who was strong enough to defeat someone influenced by black energy without super powers.

Kaoru shook her head as now other wrestling matches off her dad came along in her mind. She needed to concentrate on her crying mother. Kaoru now quickly comforted her mom and called her dad to come home immediately.

It took around 5 minutes for her dad and Brothers to arrive home. Her father was stressed out and really worried. He was pacing down the living room as he read the last letter over and over. Even he didn't believe someone was stupid enough to actually go through with this, but now he was seriously beginning to doubt that. Maybe this person did knew what he was up against, what if he did got his hands on his children. Kaoru's dad would be crushed if something happened to them. He then sighed and looked at his family. ''What do you guy's think?''

Kaoru looked at her brothers and mom but no one responded to her dad, so she did ''I don't know if they can actually come after us, I mean we are strong enough to go against a whole army''

Kaoru's brothers confirmed with a nod and her mother seems to gain strength from her words. Her father expression on the other hand didn't change. He looked just as concerned as before. '' But what if?''

Kaoru now stood up in front of her father and said ''El Gato told you to never give up and you aren't going to give up now. If they do catch me, what is impossible by the way, I want you to not give in and follow you dream of retirement.''

Kaoru's dad now smiled and gave her a crushing hug. ''That's what I admire about you . You're strong, wise and caring.'' Then he loosened his grip and Kaoru was free to breathe again. ''My little Buttercup, always giving me extra power to overcome my strongest opponents.''

Kaoru smiled but she wondered like many times if her father knew about her secret identity. He often called her Buttercup but she still didn't know if it was a nickname or that he actually knew she was the Powerpuff Buttercup. It made her sigh in relieve that her parents couldn't read her mind.

Another reason why she was happy they couldn't do that was because they could also see her worries. There was something about these letters that was disturbing. But not as disturbing as the fact that someone had been able to place the letter on her back without her noticing it. It meant that they could use the element of surprise against her and she didn't like it.

Kaoru looked at her parents as they began to speak and asked her and her brothers to go to their room. Kaoru complied and went up to her room. She could probably relax and forget about those letters so she didn't mind.

But coming into her room she noticed something was off. Like something had been moved in the room or there was something new. Kaoru looked around. Her closet was the same, her desk was he same and her bed was the same. Well, not every part of the bed. There was an envelope on the pillow.

Buttercup looked around if no one else was in her room as she went toward the envelope. She then opened the letter and sat down.

_Hi Kaoru,_

_I am going to keep this letter very simple. If you don't convince your dad to retreat his status, we will come after you. You don't scare us one bit and you know why? _

_We know how you act,_

_We know how strong you are,_

_We know where you go,_

_And we know everything other thing about you dear Buttercup_

Kaoru now swallowed as she read the letter. This person was defiantly crazy if he actually knew all of this and still wanted to go against her as a heroin, her family and the number one wrestler in the world. The thoughts made her tremble a bit, she was not used to be confronted like this. She could handle any physical attack but these letters where different. They were like mini psychic attacks, influencing her thoughts and happiness.

Kaoru looked outside to see if there was any sign of burglary but she couldn't find one. So the only way someone could have come in was from the front door. Buttercup now stood up and walked out her bedroom, downstairs to the front door. It was locked with five locks since the treats so no one could have entered from there. It made Kaoru realize that it was probably a stupid prank of one of her brothers. She then walked back to her room and laid down on the bed again. Still something was off. Her brothers didn't know she was Buttercup right?

Suddenly Kaoru jumped up as something vibrated in her pockets. She soon realized that it was her phone and she picked it up. Apparently it was Momoko, she had called to come together at the lab after dinner this evening. Kaoru agreed and hang up the phone. She looked at the letter on the other side of her bed and grabbed it to read it again. She then folded it and pushed it in her pockets. If someone was threatening not only Kaoru but also Buttercup, then Momoko and Miyako needed to know.

Later that evening all three girls meet at the professors lab in their super hero form. Ken, Poochi and the Professor where on one of the TV-screens as they were still in hiding. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all seated down at a half round table as the professor displayed his findings and the reason off their comings. ''I have finally found the reason to why everyone who has been hit by the black Z ray's before, now has the same or more power without het black ray's.

It seems that the Black rays have unleashed their inner Black side. So when HIM took away their Black Z ray power, their…let's say hearts…..began to unleash their own black powers to compensate the loss of the Black Z rays. This new power is much stronger than the Black Z ray's as we have already noticed the past years.''

The professor now walked away and looked at his experiments. '' I think I finally know how to cure them, but I am not sure if it is going to work. That's why me and Ken wanted you three to go and catch us the frog that Momoko had kissed before. I can test my theory on him and if it works, you girls can use it for the real bad guys like the Ganggreen gang.'' The professor then turned away from his experiments and looked at Ken. Then ken began to talk ''Speaking of which, the Ganggreen Gang has just been reported. They have broken out of prison again, so be an guard at all times''

All three girls nodded in agreement and the professor disconnected their connection. The longer they were chatting the higher the chances where that someone could trace their location and so it was for the best.

With the TV's now off Buttercup turned to Blossom and Bubbles. ''Before we go looking for the frog, there is something I need to show you.'' Buttercup now picked out the letter from her pocket and gave it to the two other girls. ''My dad got another letter but this one is directed to me''

Blossoms eyes widened more at every word she read while Bubbles stayed to calm and quiet. Buttercup decided to speak before her friend could answer ''This means more people not only know my identity, but also aren't afraid off going against me and my super power''

Blossom and Bubbles nodded in response. They were also beginning to fear that maybe it was indeed going to happen. Blossom took out a paper in front of her and gave it to Bubbles. ''Bubbles I want you to write down all names that we know that have been influenced by the black z rays. I have a feeling that the person who is threatening Buttercup has encountered us before.''

Bubbles had now written down a lot of names and the list contained every criminal they had encountered before. Buttercup and Blossom began to sum up why certain criminals couldn't be involved. ''We know they are with more than one so we can cross away everyone who works alone'' Buttercup then thought further ''We can cross off the Ganggreen gang, they were still in prison when I got the first few letters.'' Blossom now stared at Buttercup and said ''That only leaves the Rowdy ruff boys I think'' Bubbles shook her head ''No, we also have the Amoeba boys''

Blossom began to think about them. She hadn't seen them in three years or so? ''We have only fought them once and I believe they left town after that new Casino was built on top of their old hideout. We haven't seen them in years, so if we cross that one away that leaves us to the boys again.''

Buttercup now stood up and looked outside the window '' I don't believe it's them, If they would have known my true Identity they would have gone for the kill instead of using me to bribe my dad''

It was true. The Rowdyruff boys Z where the most trouble for the girls. They were very active bank robbers in the New-Townsville. Most of the time they were equal in strength or the boys were stronger. So they were a big pain in the ass. They didn't only have new attacks, they also had normal and special guns now. The special ones where only for fighting the Powerpuffs. They were meant to take away the powers of the victim temporally. Luckily for the girls they found out just in time and know how to avoid those guns now.

''Buttercup is right, they wouldn't have passed an opportunity to kill one of us if they had the chance'' Bubbles said as she looked up from the paper. ''Maybe it's someone else, someone who has seen you transform but doesn't really know how much strength you have''

Buttercup now sighed and turned towards her friends ''I hope so, because I told my dad if something would happened, I never want him to give in. Even if that means I will not see him ever again.''

Blossom and Bubbles now stood up and gave Buttercup a hug, who accepted it reluctantly. ''I will be fine! It can also be a prankster or my brothers that are playing a trick on me. Besides no time to worry now, the World Cup is on TV so I am not leaving the house so much''

With that said Bubbles and Blossom where satisfied again and everyone went home for the night. The next day they would come back and search for the frog. Where ever it had gone to.

* * *

Buttercup flew in her room and transformed back to Kaoru. Kaoru walked to her dresser and opened a drawer to put in the letter. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong about that letter.

Since everything in her room now remembered her about that letter, she walked towards the living room to ease her mind. On the couch where her dad and brothers watching TV. There was a recap of the soccer matches between The Netherlands and Cameroun form 2010. It wasn't that spectacular and she had seen it before so she walked to the kitchen instead.

In the kitchen her mom was looking through the rest of the fan-mail. The last couple of day's where hectic with the enormous amount of fan mail, but still the whole family helped writing back. It was almost getting a tradition. Kaoru rolled her eyes at the amount of fan mail when suddenly her mom gave her a letter ''It's for you''

Kaoru took the letter but before her mom was fast enough to respond with all kind of girly questions Kaoru was already in her bedroom again. Was this going to be another letter from them? It was very fast after getting the previous one.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_You get until the end of this evening to get your father on our side or else we will give you a warning as in a preview of what is going to come…._

_I hope you understand our drastic measures _

Kaoru looked around her room one more time. She knew the person who had wrote this wasn't in this room but it felt like it. It was giving her the chills. Besides that, what the hell could they do? The worst thing they could do is reveal her super hero identity but if they did that then her whole family would be in danger. Even her father and if he died those guys wouldn't make any money from it. So going public with her identity was not their plan, but what was? Kidnapping her little brother? Then why did she get these letters? Kaoru had to admit she had no Idea who she was facing and what they were capable of. There was only one thing she knew… she didn't want her dad to give in no matter what was going to happen and with that in mind Kaoru fell asleep almost peacefully.

* * *

When Kaoru woke up the next morning she laid down on her bed for a little longer. Staring at the sealing she began to wonder what would happen today. If the letter writers really meant business she was going to find it out within the next 24 hours.

Kaoru now jumped out of bed. She was free from work today, her friends where only coming over after their (university) classes and she had the house to herself. So watching sports and eating unhealthy stuff was on the agenda. It was only wen Kaoru walked to the bathroom when she noticed that something was off. Like she was missing something.

Kaoru turned around but nothing was missing. Strange, very strange. Kaoru now shook her thoughts away and focused on taking a shower. She took of her sleeping shirt, pants, shorts…wait wasn't she forgetting something?

Kaoru looked down to her waist in a state of shock. Her belt was gone. She always slept with it and now it wasn't around her hips anymore. Kaoru pushed her sleeping shirt back on and rushed into her room to look for it. Underneath the bed, in her bed, under her pillow, in the dresser and on or in her desk. Everywhere she looked it had the same result. Her transformation belt was gone.

Kaoru now began to fear the worst. Was this just coincidence or had the letter writers taken her belt away? She was much more vulnerable if she couldn't transform so if it was really them it had been a good move.

Luckily for Kaoru she could also kick butt without it, just not in the same degree. Kaoru sat down on her bed with her hands in her hair. She needed to do something about it but she didn't know what. Kaoru then took the phone and called Momoko and Miyako to tell them what had happened.

Of course the girls were surprised and a bit in shock. Not only did someone know who Kaoru really was, they also knew that she needed that belt to transform to Buttercup and that was not good news. It meant a new weakness, something all their enemies could use against them if they found out. Kaoru always slept with the belt on, and now her belt was stolen both Momoko and Miyako feared for theirs.

Momoko and Miyako came over after their classes, to comfort Kaoru but instead Kaoru just got mad . She wanted to kick someone's ass and make him pay. Her friend were understanding and asked her to cool down. There was nothing they could do about this. They had no clue on where or who to look for. Kaoru hated it but she knew her friends were right. She then focused on the TV with a lot of reluctance and that reluctance only grew when Momoko and Miyako got called to fight a monster in the city.

Kaoru hated it already especially because while her friends were fighting the monster, she needed to look for that damned frog. Kaoru stepped outside to walk towards the park. She didn't know if the frog was there but she couldn't go looking for it around the professors lab. That would be suspicious to Buttercups enemies so that would not be a good move.

Kaoru sighed at the thought of looking for the slimy thing when it also began to rain. Now Kaoru had, had it. This day couldn't possibly get any worse could it? She walked with her face held down towards the park. It did her good to see children play in the water puddles and she began to smile again. She even saw Anika, Xzavier and kevin and asked them to help search for the frog.

After on hour the raining stopped and the kids came back with frogs, a lot of frogs. But none of them was the frog she was looking for. Kaoru thanked the kids and decided to play a game with them.

Everyone took one frog and place it on the line Kaoru had drawn. Then they counted to three, released the frogs and the one to reach the grass first was the winner. Kaoru enjoyed it that all three kids were yelling for the frog they chose.

Kaoru was about to call Xzaviers frog the winner when suddenly a foot stepped in his frog, crushing it underneath. Kaoru looked up to face the bastard and tell him a piece of her mind. It was then that she saw who it was.

Bobby Green, leader of the Ganggreen Gang. Kaoru grabbed towards where her belt usually was but she realized soon enough that she didn't have it anymore. She cursed lightly about it and that gained the attention of Bobby.

Bobby looked at the direction of the cursing and saw Kaoru and the three children. Bobby smirked amused at the small boy as he saw he had ruined their game. ''Aww, did I crush your little frogy'' Bobby said to Xzavier as he saw the disappointment being replaced by fear.

Kaoru wanted to stop ace right there and now. She looked around. No other gang members insight. That was good in Kaoru's mind. This means she had a change off beating him if a fight was going to break out.

Kaoru now stepped in front of Xzavier which caused Bobby to focus on her. ''Leave them alone'' Bobby 's smirk grew larger ''Or what? You're going to call the Powerpuffs? They're to busy kicking monster but to come and help you''

Kaoru didn't move and focused on the children behind her. ''Xzavier, take Anika and Kevin and go home now!'' Kaoru didn't move her eye's away from Bobby. She knew from fighting him as Buttercup that, that was not a good move.

Bobby came closer as Kaoru now got into the fighting position. ''You're going to fight me yourself?'' Bobby said as he laughed at her. Kaoru had enough of him and the moment he came to close was the moment she kicked him.

Bobby seemed to be surprised by her strength as he stepped back from the impact. Bobby was a bit irritated now, but also It was a big turn on for him. He had never met a woman without superpowers that would face him. It was something that made his heart race.

He then placed an evil grin on his face ''I will show you what happens if you mess with me''. Kaoru now feared for her life as she thought he was going to use his razor sharp cards to attack her. But instead he kicked her back. Kaoru didn't expect that and was quickly pummeled to the ground because he did have super powers.

Kaoru was now laying on her back in the grass. She looked up to face Bobby as she saw him coming closer to her ''Babe, You can call me Ace and all I want is a date with you.''

Kaoru looked shocked and yelled ''No way!'' Kaoru then attacked him again. Kaoru was indeed a master in martial arts but Bobby/Ace had learned how to block or counterattack them by fighting Buttercup on a regular basis. It made it harder for Kaoru now to win this fight.

Kaoru was suddenly pushed against the ground again as Ace jumped on her. ''Come on one little kiss then'' Ace said as he came closer and crushed her cheeks between his hands. Kaoru felt his breath against her lips, making her go on survival mode and smack him in the head. She had hit him so hard that Ace fell off her onto the ground.

Ace seemed to be temporarily injured and so Kaoru took her chance and ran. She ran across the park, took a sharp turn once out of the park and so she raced home. She did look back a couple of times but Ace wasn't following her. She had probably been too fast for him.

Wen Kaoru finally entered her house she was out of breath. She had run for 10 minutes strait at a pace that was only possible thanks to the adrenalin in her body. ''Note to self, Do not come near Ace or Bobby in normal identity.'' Kaoru mumbled as she took out the phone to call Blossom and Momoko to tell them what had happened.

* * *

The week from then on went by fast and before Kaoru knew it, it was already Saturday. Kaoru's thoughts were now a bit more messed up than before. She was happy that she hadn't seen Ace anymore and she was disappointed/angry for the fact that she didn't found/got her belt back. But the most disturbing thought in her mind was those of the letter writers. They had said that her dad needed to comply before today and her dad hadn't done that.

But what was even more creepy was that the letters had stopped coming after her belt had disappeared. Like they had never gotten the letters in the first place.

Kaoru sighed as she saw her group for the skateboard lessons walk in. It was good that she had some distraction here and she was able to focus on other more happy things. That was until her lesson had ended.

Now only Anika and Kaoru remained on the skating grounds. Kaoru had promised Anika to help her get a higher Ollie and so she give her a private lesson. ''Now, For a higher Ollie, try pulling your front foot closer to the tail. If you put it over the middle point of your board and jump higher, your Ollie will also be higher. ''

Anika smiled at Kaoru as she finally accomplished making a much higher Ollie then before, but her smile soon faded away as she went from happy to looking scared. Kaoru noticed it and saw that Anika was actually looking at someone behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru turned around to face whoever was behind her. Her smile also faded as she saw it was the whole Ganggreen Gang this time. Kaoru focused on Ace but he seemed a bit surprised himself at the moment.

Kaoru now signed towards Anika, behind her back, that she needed to run away. Anika complied all to happy and ran off towards her parents' home. Leaving Kaoru alone behind with the Ganggreen Gang.

Ace then suddenly formed an evil grin and asked ''Are you Kaoru Matsubara?'' Kaoru didn't know if answering would be a good thing or not but she responded anyway. ''Dependents! Why do you want to know?''

Ace his grin began to grow larger and It began to set off alarm bells inside Kaoru's head. She needed to get out of there and fast. But how? She needed a distraction of some sort.

''The Ganggreen Gang wants to know that why'' said Ace as he and Big Boy pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Kaoru stiffed as she looked into the barrels of the guns. She never expected her live to end like this, in normal Identity and more importantly without a fight.

''Would it make any difference to you, green booger?'' Kaoru said as she was looking for a way out. It was only Big boy who responded '' Ace she is not going to tell us, want to take her with us anyway?'' Kaoru now began to sweat but she had a feeling they wanted her alive. Although they can't be the letter writers right? They were in jail when it all started.

Kaoru suddenly had a plan in mind to escape and smiled. Every one of the gang look surprised at her smile. Then Kaoru waved behind them and yelled ''Powerpuff girls!''

All five members now turned around but there was nobody there. ''She tricked us Ace!'' Ivy said after she had turned back around and saw Kaoru was gone. Ace pushed his gun back in his jacked and said ''Well lets go and get her back then''

Kaoru was already halfway home when she noticed the Ganggreen gang was hot on her trail and gaining. She made a sharp turn into an ally which led to the busiest street of Townsville. Maybe she was able to lose them in the crowd and so she ran for her life.

When she had made it, she noticed that it was indeed working as she saw no one following her. But at that exact same moment she heard a gunshot. She now stopped in her tracks and looked back. The crowd was splitting up, one part to each side off the street.

Kaoru could see that it was Ace who had shot in the air to make everybody scared, to get them out of the way more easily. Kaoru now began to run again and she noticed that crowd around her began to slink. She looked around one more time to see how much more time she had to keep running. She hoped that someone had called Blossom and Bubbles so they would come and rescue her, she just needed to stall a little more.

Kaoru counted the heads of the ones behind her. Ace behind her, Ivy on the left, Big boy on the right but where were the other two? Kaoru found out immediately as she got tripped over by Weevil, flew through the air and landed a few feet away with Weevil still attached to her legs. Kaoru tried to kick her off but it wasn't successful.

Now almost the whole gang had gained upon her as Ace pointed his gun to her face again. ''Shoot me than'' Kaoru said. She knew they wanted her alive ells they would have shot her a long time ago. Ace smirked at her words ''No we want ransom from you dad, so it's best to keep you alive'' Kaoru didn't move but deep inside she was some sort of relieved. Big Boy picked her up by her upper arm and pulled her with them as the gang walked away from the scene.

It was then that two colored streaks began to emerge for the skyline. It shouldn't take her friends long before they would arrive. So she needed to fight them off a little more. Kaoru struggled to get away from Big boys grasp but it didn't seem to work. It was only when she placed down her heel on his toes that he let go of her and screamed in pain. She began to run again but was quickly grabbed by three other members of the gang. Kaoru now began to scream ''BUBBLES, BLOSSOM!'' but they were still too far away .

They held her with two hands on her both upper arms and four in the back. Pushing her away with them proved to be a little more difficult than the Ganggreen gang had hoped for. Kaoru didn't have super powers now but she was still stronger than any other girl.

''Corporate will ya?'' Ace said as he pulled at Kaoru's arm. Ace, Ivy, Big Boy and Weevil began to look more happy when they had almost reached the ally from before. Kaoru saw their expressions and that was warning her that this was not going to get any better.

Kaoru kept on struggling to get away until suddenly her attention went to Lunk as he came running down the alley. He was so slow that he had missed the whole ordeal. ''Powerpuff, coming, coming!'' Lunk said as he ran towards Ace. Ace looked at the point where Lunk had pointed and let go of Kaoru's arm.

''Grubber. Transform yourself, Big Billy, Lil Artura and the girl and bring her to our hideout. Ivy, get your weapons ready and follow me.'' Ace and Ivy then took off towards Blossom and Bubbles while Lunk, Big boy and Weevil did their best to contain Kaoru.

Lunk transformed himself and the others into a nice sweet looking family but Kaoru kept on screaming for Bubbles and Blossom. Big boy thought about a way to keep her quiet and turned towards Lunk. ''You still have that smelly sock? Lunk nodded and gave it too big boy who almost suffocated by the smell. He then pressed it against Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru felt her nostrils burn as the disgusting smell began to replace the air in her longs. It was only for a few seconds before she passed out and got carried to the hideout over Big boys shoulder.

* * *

Kaoru woke up, what she thought was hours later and looked around. It looked like she was on a matrass in an old abandoned building. Fungus was on the walls and the wallpaper was lose on a lot of spots. It smelled like the room hadn't been cleaned for a years with a mixture of moist.

Kaoru tried to stand up as she saw the window to her right. She noticed soon enough that, that was going to more difficult that she thought. Ropes where around her feet, tied together. Just like her wrists on her back. The ropes were very discomfort able and burned a bit in her skin while she managed to squirm to the wall and used that to press herself upwards.

Now standing up Kaoru hopped towards he window. She tried to maintain her balance and managed to get to the window. When she looked outside she knew immediately where she was. She was in a building on her favorite patrol route that she always took while being Buttercup.

She sighed as she knew that Bubbles and Blossom would never find her there. She focused on the broken glass of the window and thought about a plan. If she could hang her jacked outside of the window, Blossom and Bubbles might be able to spot it if they would come looking around this area.

Kaoru then suddenly jumped when she heard a door slam shut with great force. She heard voices yelling from the other side as she hopped to the door.

''What's the use of these super powers if we can't even win a fight against the two weakest Powerpuffs?'' Kaoru heard Ace yell as she pressed her ear against the door. ''At least we got the girl Ace'' Ivy replied. Kaoru thought she could hear Ace smirk at that as she continued to listen. ''Yeah, Your probably right, besides I like this one. She's feisty, good looking and something tells me she is a lot of fun in bed''

Kaoru now wanted to make a gagging sound but Ivy beat her to it. ''*gagging sound* How do you even know that? I mean you can't even see curves in that boy'' Kaoru was a bit angered at this. No one called her a boy and got away unharmed.

''Just forget about that and focus on the more important things. Big Boy, give me a cellphone, it's time to get us some money. '' Kaoru now went away from the door to sit down on the matrass again.

She was just in time to sit down as Ace suddenly opened the door. He walked in with his gang behind him. He was holding a telephone and pressing some numbers. He then pressed the call button and placed the phone on speaker.

''Hello, this is mr. Matsubara speaking''

''Good evening mister Matsubara. This is the Ganggreen Gang and we have someone you know. If you ever want to see your daughter alive again you must place 5.000.000 dollars on the following bank account **.**.***.***.''

Kaoru now definitely knew that the Ganggreen Gang was doing this for the money and not to keep her father in the ring. They had probably seen her father's name in the newspaper and thought they could make easy money by kidnapping a family member of the Masked wonder. Well easy, Kaoru had not given them that satisfaction and she wasn't going to. She smirked at the thought of making their world a living hell. They couldn't hurt her if they wanted to see money so she had a free game of her own.

Kaoru was still up in her thoughts as suddenly Ace pressed the phone against Kaoru's right ear.

''Kaoru?''

''Dad?''

'' KAOR….''

Ace took away the phone and placed it at his lips ''We will contact you in 24 hours if you haven't complied then…well let's say her pretty little face won't be as pretty anymore.''

Ace then pushed the off button and ended the call. ''So Kaoru, nice name'' Ace said while an evil grin remained on his face. ''Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Bobby but you beautiful can call me Ace because I always use a deck of cards to attack my opponents. ''

Then Ivy stepped in front ''My name is Ivy but you can call me Snake because I have the reflexes of a snake and I am very deathly.'' Then the little one jumped before her ''My name is Weevil but you can call Lil Artura because I am little and like an adventure. ''

Kaoru was getting a bit boring because she already knew all of this being Buttercup. But there was no way she could avoid this without unmasking herself.

''My name is Big Boy but people call me Big Billy. I know I am big but why they call me Billy I don't know'' Big Boy said as he pushed the girls aside. The only one left was Lunk. ''And this is Lunk but you can call him Grubber because we all call him that''

''Well, my name is Kaoru Matsubara and I am hungry so give me food before I eat one of you'' Kaoru shouted at the gang after her belly had rumbled. The gang had been a bit surprised at this but they also hadn't eaten themselves.

''You all go and eat. I will guard miss Matsubara in the meanwhile'' Ace said towards his gang. ''Ow and Ivy please take some food back for me and our hostage''

Kaoru's belly rumbled again and it got the attention of the gang members before they all walked out. It was only Ace who stayed with her in the room.

''So, Kaoru …I believe you still own me a kiss'' Ace said as he came closer to her. Kaoru didn't like it one bit and growled ''Stay away or I will kick you in the nuts'' Ace now kept his distance. Although Kaoru was tied up he was still able to remember who hard her punch had been that day at the park.

''Don't be like that Babe…you will never find out how good green is if you don't try it'' Kaoru wanted to vomit as she thought about that. Ace kissing and touching her skin with his green hands, placing his lips on her was a thought she wanted to punch, burn, vaporize and send to the outskirts of space.

''Leave me alone Green freak'' Kaoru was sick of playing this game with him and apparently Ace was to for now as he smirked and left the room. But before he close the door he said ''You need to sleep some time Kaoru''

Kaoru tried to move as the dis comfortable thought came in her head of him kissing her while she was asleep. She needed to get out of there and fast. Kaoru tried to move her wrists again but they were just too tight. Maybe if she could use her flexibility, she could be able to move her legs and push herself through her arms. That way her hands would be in front of her instead of on her back.

Kaoru tried it and it worked. She now began to bite the rope. It took her a while but eventually she had freed herself of the ropes around her wrists. She then began to untie the rope around her ankles, sharping her hearing towards the door. If Ace or another gang member was coming through that door now she would be in a lot of trouble.

Finally the rope was lose and Kaoru had freed herself. She now quickly slipped out of her jacket and placed it so that it was hanging down from the broken window. Because of the unnatural green color her friend should be able to spot it from afar.

Kaoru now looked around in search of a weapon. The only thing she could find was a wooden stick . It was just as long as Buttercups Hammer. Kaoru tried to use it as a weapon against an nonexistent opponent and it seemed to function good. She was able to move fast with the stick in her hands, so now had the time come to lure Ace out.

Kaoru walked to the door and nocked. She heard no sounds from the other side and opened the door slowly but steady . No one was in the next room. She thought it was weird and looked around for Ace. He had to be there somewhere.

Then suddenly she saw him. Ace was smoking on the balcony. If she could close the balcony door he would be trapped there and she would have all the time to run away. Kaoru slowly crept up towards him. She needed to stay as quiet as she could. Her only back up plan was the wooden stick and although it was a good weapon, she could not use it against a gun and Ace could probably even break it with his super powers.

Kaoru had now placed herself at only a meter from the door as she could hear Ace talk to himself. He was summing up thing to do with the money he was going to receive from kidnapping her.

Kaoru now took a mental note that the moment she would have her belt back, Ace and his gang members where going to see her wrath. They were going to pay for this and when she was done with them they would wish they could go to prison for their own safety.

Kaoru slowly pushed the door shut while she kept her eyes straight on Ace. The sliding door began to slide shut giving Kaoru more and more hope to succeed with every inch. *Click* The door was closed and Kaoru now let out a sigh to relax.

She now began to run towards the main door and opened it fast. She looked around the corner to see no one was there. As she stepped into the hallway she heard another gun shot and turned around. Ace had seen her and had used his gun to shoot the glass out of the door to open it.

Kaoru knew there wasn't going to be a chance like this anymore and she began to run towards the stairs on the other side of the hallway. She came past the elevator which opened when she was just past it.

''She's getting away!'' Kaoru heard Ace scream. Kaoru didn't even dare to look back. Whoever it was that came out of that elevator was probably one of the members of the Ganggreen Gang anyway.

Kaoru now arrived at the staircase where she heard people coming up and they sounded like Ivy and Lil Artura. Knowing now that there was no way back and no way down, there was only one option left for Kaoru and that was going up.

She began to run up the stairs. This building had like 20 more floors so maybe she could outrun them. The Ganggreen Gang may had super power, when it came to being fit she could easily win from them even without super powers .

Now she had run up 5 stairs she heard that people where running up the stairs behind her. Kaoru didn't want to stop and look behind her as she was no longer running on muscle power but on pure will power and a bit of adrenaline.

Ten more floors the go before she would be on top. She heard that the gang was slowing down and being almost out of breath herself she now stopped and looked down the stairs. Ivy and Big Billy where stairs below her but Lil artura was only two stairs away. Kaoru flinched and began to run again. She needed to stay ahead.

Five more floor to go but she could hear Lil artura was gaining on her. She needed a plan because it wouldn't take long before she would be with her. Kaoru then noticed the wooden stick in her hands and came with an idea.

She threw the stick so that it got stuck horizontally between the wall and the banisters. Her plan worked as Lil artura tripped over it and fell.

It was only seconds later that Kaoru finally saw the door towards the roof and quickly opened it. The only thing was that instead of finding freedom she found Ace standing on the spot. ''Going somewhere Kaoru''

Kaoru now got herself in a defending position but she dropped it once she saw that whole gang had surrounded her . Apparently Ace and Grubber had taken the elevator, so with the other members running after her they had been sure to catch her.

''She is fast'' Ivy said as she was trying to catch her breath . The rest of the gang seemed to agree as Lil atrtura and Big Billy also were also panting heavily .

Kaoru saw Ace make a sign and before she knew it she felt two strong and big hands on her upper arms before they lifted her of the ground. ''Get your filthy Green hands of me!''

Kaoru tried to kick Big Billy but there was no way her feet could reach him. Big Billy had been smart enough to keep his arms stretched so she couldn't do any harm.

Ace then pulled a rope from behind his back and tied her wrists together again. This time her hands where still on the front of her body and one and of the rope was kept long, which ace used to pull her forward once Big Billy had placed her down on the ground.

Reluctantly Kaoru got pulled and pushed towards the elevator , who then brought them to the floor she was held captive on earlier.

Kaoru tried to kick her way out but if you go against 5 super powered greens without super power you can expect that this wasn't really a fight she could win.

Being pushed into the small room with the matrass again, Kaoru sat down with a look that had been able to kill . She could only hope now that the Ganggreen gang wouldn't see her jacket and her friends would find her.

Kaoru now got pushed some food in her lap and she looked up to who it was that had given it to her ''Eat!'' Ivy commanded as the rest of the members left the room.

Kaoru didn't know if she wanted to eat the spaghetti with meatballs. It had always been something that Miyako would love but she preferred Bacon and Eggs. Especially Leftover Bacon and eggs.

Kaoru looked down at the food again. She wasn't getting something else so she just had to eat this or nothing. She took a bite and it actually was quite good. She looked at the label on the side. There were five stars on it so no wonder it was good. It must have come from a fancy restaurant or something like that.

Kaoru didn't know if it was actually paid for but she wouldn't give a damn. She was so hungry right now that she began to devour the food. Ivy took this opportunity to sit down next to her and let out a big sigh.

Kaoru looked towards Ivy and saw something only Momoko and Miyako would do. She thought Ivy was going to talk girly about something. Kaoru hated that, she hated to talk about girly stuff. She could only hope she was wrong.

''Kaoru…Why does Ace like you?'' Ivy asked all of a sudden. Yeah Kaoru had been right, it was a girls talk. ''I don't know and I don't care'' Kaoru quickly answered back in the hope that this conversation would be over.

''I mean I would like Ace to like me like he likes you…'' Kaoru raised one brow as she got the feeling of a small heart attack. ''I am going to shoot myself for this but look. All I know is be yourself if you like a guy'' A flash of Ace and her fighting in the park went by as she said that ''And be show some guts around him I guess''

Ivy seemed to smile. It was weird. Kaoru had never ever seen Ivy smile. Maybe this was a sign of the world coming to an end.

Little pieces of concrete began to fall down now. So, Speaking of the end of the world…was the building shaking? Ivy jumped up and began to run towards the door as Ace opened it. ''We have company''

Kaoru could only smile as she thought of her friends coming to her rescue. With no one left in the room again Kaoru began to bite her rope again in the hope to get free.

She was almost half way when she heard gun shots coming closer. That wasn't really surprising with the Ganggreen Gang defending themselves but what was surprising was that it sounded like the shots were also coming from the people who came to rescue her. The Powerpuff girls didn't use guns (to many dismay of Buttercup) so who the hell would be fighting the Ganggreen gang?

Kaoru jumped up as the sound of an exploded grenade entered her ears. She looked towards the door as she saw smoke come underneath the door.

After a few seconds she saw a shadow coming for door right before the nob began to twist. The gunshots seemed to be back away as the door opened.

In front of her now stood a male with a brown cowboy hat, Big sharp sunglasses, a rope as a necklaces and a white tuxedo ''Nice to have finally found your Buttercup''

Kaoru stiffed for a moment. This guy not only knew her secret, she thought she recognized him for a few years ago.

''Junior?''


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru stiffed for a moment. This guy not only knew her secret, she thought she recognized him for a few years ago.

''Junior?''

The man in front of Kaoru seemed to smile by the name she just gave him. It was telling her she said the right name to the right person. The Powerpuffs may not have seen or fought the Amoeba Boys in almost three years, the 'new' face of the New Junior was still fresh in Kaoru's memory.

''Good, you recognize me. Now, It's time to go, we still have a deal to make with your father'' Kaoru blinked at the man in front of her as all pieces of the puzzle came together. ''The letters….''Kaoru said as Junior picked up the long loose end of the rope ''Yeah the boss said that it would have a greater impact on both you and your father'' Kaoru stiffed by that answer but Junior pulled the rope really hard to get her moving. ''Come on, the boss is waiting downstairs''

Kaoru began to struggle against him but Junior only pulled harder. Junior seemed to be stronger then Ace and Kaoru's attempted to stay put was as good as nothing. The rope was burning around her wrists. That was until it suddenly snapped and Kaoru fell backwards onto the ground.

This was her time to get away but the only problem was that Junior stood between her and the only exit. Kaoru got up from the ground and saw that, that wasn't her biggest problem anymore.

Junior had pointed his gun to her head and said ''Buttercup, I am not afraid to shoot you. I can always deliver your death body to your dad and kidnap one of your brothers instead. So walk and don't do anything funny''

Kaoru didn't need to look twice to see how serious Junior was. She quickly raised her hands in defeat and began to walk towards the door.

When she and Junior entered the hallway Kaoru stopped as she could hear gun shots from across the hallway. Junior pushed her in her back, into the elevator and then pushed the down button.

Kaoru's mind began to race as the elevator descendent towards the ground. How was she going to get out of here now? Maybe she could overpower Junior?

Kaoru looked to her left where Junior stood and observed him. There was no way she was strong enough without powers to win from him. Kaoru was still thinking about a trick to overpower him as Junior pushed the gun against her head and gave it a click. ''Don't even think about it Powerpuff''

Kaoru got more startled by the click of the gun than Junior his voice, but she soon recovered and glared angry at Junior. Junior just smirked back as he was not impressed by her glare.

When the elevator doors finally opened, they stepped outside. Junior then signed Kaoru to go towards the white limousine in front of the building. Kaoru hadn't much choice, if she wanted to live she had to do what he said.

When she was halfway a woman came to her. She was wearing a light pink summer hat with a dark purple flower on it. Kaoru already knew by that who she was. She was Violet. Also a member of the Amoeba Boys. Yeah she is a girl alright but If you think away the hat then you could say a boy was standing in front of you. She was wearing the same white tuxedo as Junior was wearing, but it prevented from showing her curves.

Kaoru got pushed in the back by Junior again as she had stopped before Violet. Violet then grabbed Kaoru roughly by the arm and pulled her towards the limo as junior turned around and ran away shooting.

The back door of the limo opened and Violet pushed Kaoru in. Violet was everything except gentle as Kaoru her head bounced against the roof went Violet pushed her inside. The limo door then closed leaving Violet on the outside of the car as it drove away.

Kaoru now sat up to look around. There was a man sitting across from her. She looked at his features but thinking about it, she should have known that it was Bossman.

He was wearing a grey tuxedo, smoking a pipe and on his head was that big magicians hat. The only difference with her past memory of him was that his hat was also grey now instead of black.

''Good afternoon Kaoru or should I say Buttercup'' Kaoru glared at Bossman and in the meanwhile she looked if he also had a gun. The new Bossman was smart and when he saw her looking he pulled out his gun from his blazer.

Kaoru crossed her arms as she thought about what he was going to do to her. Her mind then trailed off to the turn of events this day . She had been kidnapped by the Ganggreen gang to be kidnapped from them by the Amoeba boy's. Yeah, this was definitely not a good day.

''Why don't you just kill me now? You can use one of my brothers for bribing my dad and you can kill a Powerpuff, isn't that a good deal?'' Kaoru almost regretted to say that as Bossman seemed to consider it. ''No, You and your friends are no longer such a troublemakers for our activities. Besides where is the fun in killing you as I can torture you instead?''

Kaoru didn't like that answer and began to wonder what he had planned for her. She looked outside and kept quiet as the limo continued to drive through the city. They came past the park, Kaoru's old high school and even the mayor's office. Then the limo went in an alley next to the casino and stopped.

Kaoru's yaw almost dropped as she realized that Bossman had actually build this casino on his old hideout. She should have known that the amoeba boy's had never left, but she and the other Powerpuffs had judged wrong about Bossman his new intelligence. Besides how the hell did he get all the money to build this.

Bossman now stepped out of the limo before Kaoru and mentioned with his gun for her to also come out. Kaoru replied but her face was telling Bossman she didn't like it. Kaoru stepped from the limo onto the concrete. Bossman then pushed his blazer between his gun and Kaoru's back. This way no outsider could see his gun.

He then pushed her with it and both began to walk into the casino from the back door. Kaoru stepped in a black hallway that leaded to another hallway with a little light. From there on Bossman pulled away his gun and grabbed Kaoru by the arm. He pulled her with him until they arrived at a Black door. Bossman then opened the Black door and Kaoru was thrown inside.

''Be a good girl. If you behave, you have your freedom and I have mine. Be a bad girl and try to escape, then you will get a bullet, understood!'' Kaoru didn't get a time to respond as Bossman had thrown he door shut and locked it tight.

Kaoru began to curse and let all her anger out of the past hours. After an hour she calmed down and sat down on the bed in the room. Kaoru had a feeling she never had. A feeling of defeat. She didn't want to cry and so she held her tears back but deep inside she didn't really know how to handle this situation.

She felt so tired and overwhelmed that she let herself fall to the side and laid down on the bed to fall asleep seconds later.

* * *

Kaoru woke up the next morning as Junior was waking her. Kaoru looked at him before she realized where she was. She quickly placed a grin on her face as Junior gave her a bag. Kaoru opened it and looked inside. In the bag was a long sleeveless black dress with a split on the sides that came to the hip.

''You're wearing that'' Junior said as he pointed towards the dress. Kaoru placed on a face off horror. ''No way, I will never wear that!'' Junior wasn't very impressed by her words and smirked at her ''You're coming with me in that dress or naked, It's your choice'' Kaoru wanted to scream in anger and frustration. She hated to wear dresses and she was sure of it that Bossman only did this to torture her.

Kaoru looked at her body one more time and began to consider if being naked would be an option. Who the hell would see her in this part of the casino? Then again she didn't want Bossman, Junior or anyone ells that works here to see her naked. Kaoru gave out a big sigh and gave in ''Fine, I will wear the STUPID dress'' Junior smiled and then left the room so Kaoru could change.

He came back after 15 minutes and Kaoru was now wearing the dress. It looked good on her but she would tell everyone otherwise. Junior then mentioned her to come out and she walked with him.

Not that Kaoru had much of a choice but she did it anyway. They walked across the hallway until they stopped at a blue door. Kaoru saw Junior putting his gun away before he opened the door for her. 'Welcome to the Casino young lady, I suggest that you behave because our snipers have a really good aim. '' Kaoru then stepped forward into the room beyond.

The casino was amazing. There where gold chandeliers with diamonds hanging from them, there was red carpet, marble floors and pillars, multiple gambling devices and a few bars. It looked simply said expensive and luxurious.

As Kaoru walked slowly, she felt an arm gently wrap around her right arm. Junior was escorting her that way through the Casino hall, which was very crowded. They stopped again at a red door which Junior opened by using a key card. He then pushed the keycard back in his blazer and both walked inside.

Inside was Bossman. He was sitting on a red velvet bench with a gold frame. He had a desk in front of him that looked like dark wood but it was actually steel. Before that was another chair. A simple one, like they were in the rest of the casino.

Kaoru was pushed into that chair and looked around. That was when she noticed the glass safe next to Bossman. Her transform Belt was laying in it and It confirmed what she already knew. The amoeba boys were the letter writers.

Kaoru stared at her belt intensely until Bossman began to speak. ''I spoke with your father today….It seems we have an agreement, but he wants to talk to you'' Bossman then handed her the phone ''I will shoot you if you tell him where you are or who we are, got that?'' Kaoru nodded and dialed the number.

'' Dad?''

''Kaoru, are you alright?''

''Well, they made me wear a dress, but besides from that I'm good'' Kaoru could hear her mom on the background, asking for a picture and it made her laugh a bit. Her mom always wanted Kaoru to be more girly and she would give everything to see Kaoru wear a dress.

Bossman was signing Kaoru that she needed to end the conversation and so Kaoru quickly began to think of a plan in her head. She stared at Bossman intensely and realized that he was probably smart enough to figure something out. Kaoru decided to just wait for another opportunity, Besides she was already in a dress, how much worse could it get? '' Dad, I have to go. ..'' Bossman looked annoyed at Kaoru and she quickly said ''Bye dad…..'' She then gave the phone back to Bossman.

Bossman smirked at her and placed down the phone before he stood up. ''Now Kaoru, How is it to be in a dress?'' Kaoru clenched her fists as she needed to hold back not to punch Bossman. Bossman only laughed more, seeing her reaction. ''I knew you would like it, especially wearing it in public isn't it Kaoru''

Bossman then grabbed her collar so they were face to face ''You are never going back to you father, Buttercup will never be seen again and you have no other choice but to obey me. '' Bossman then signaled Junior to take Kaoru with him and soon they left trough the red door.

Being back in the Casino hall Junior lead Kaoru towards a spot in the hall where she had not been before. Then suddenly an alarm in Juniors suit went off. Junior looked on his phone and saw he was needed elsewhere. He walked Kaoru to a bar and there mentioned her to sit down. Soon after she felt Bossman click a bracelet around her left wrist. ''Stay here, ells me and the snipers will know'' Junior then left her sitting there. Kaoru pouted as her mind began to process everything Bossman had said.

''Why the sad face?'' suddenly a very deep and manly voice said. Kaoru looked up and saw a boy standing in front of her. He had the same hair color as her and he was wearing a green blazer with black pants. But the part that frightened her a little where those green eyes. She knew only Butch had those eyes and so she tried to act normal in the hope he wouldn't recognize her.

''None of your business'' Kaoru said as she turned away from him. Butch had indeed not recognized the girl in front of him as Buttercup and he seemed to be very interested in her. ''Well, actually it is'' Butch said as he turned her chair around to face him. Kaoru knew this boy was demanding and evil but somehow it did surprise her. ''I don't like it when nice girls are sad''

Kaoru frowned at the tone Butch used, it was like he was flirting with her. Her own sworn enemy was flirting with her and suddenly she noticed why, she was still in a dress . She cursed in head en then spoke up ''I said it was none or your business, now go away Bakayarou !'' Kaoru had no intention to speak with any longer and her mood was getting worse.

Butch raised his hand in an attempt to admit defeat, but in his mind he was just playing this game along, as he liked the attitude of Kaoru. No one ever dared to turn him down, especially not the way she did. ''Just wanted to help out…. Here, have a drink''

Butch pushed Kaoru a drink in her hands. She didn't even know what to say and looked from the glass to Butch and back to the glass again. Kaoru turned away from him again to get turned back around by Butch again. This time Butch was seating next to her and he held onto her chair so she couldn't turn around.

''Come on beautiful , it won't hurt you to look at me'' Kaoru took a sip of her drink and tried to look away from Butch. She began to wonder why Butch was here in the first place. She was probably death by now if he had known that she was Buttercup, which meant that also The amoeba boys didn't work with them. ''What are you even doing here?'' She asked boldly when she understood that Butch wasn't going to leave her alone.

''Looking for a new girlfriend, you?'' The glass in Kaoru's hand began to crack as she hated the man in front of her, but she soon calmed down. ''Playing games and avoiding guys like you'' Kaoru said as she pointed out towards him. Butch seemed to smirk at her and her anger was about to get to a new level when her glass snapped and the rest of her drink fell over her lap.

Kaoru's anger was now replaced by shame as she wanted to sink into the ground. She saw Butch stand up and she thought he was probably ashamed too. But instead of getting away from her he pulled out his jacket and placed it over Kaoru's lap.

His face came inches away from her face and she flushed a bit by the sudden closeness. ''You know I really like you, what's your name'' Kaoru pushed Butch away but he had no intention at leaving her and held onto Kaoru's upper legs. Kaoru then saw from her right that Junior was coming back. Her eyes weighted a bit as she thought about Junior calling her Buttercup in front of Butch. She then turned her face towards Butch but he was gone, like he had gone up in smoke.

Junior took Kaoru roughly by the arm and pulled her with him until she was thrown into her prison. Junior then closed the door and Kaoru sat down. She wanted to be angry but the way Butch had suddenly vanished was suspicious to her.

* * *

**About fifteen minutes earlier:**

Momoko stood in front of the Casino. ''Are you sure the signal from her belt is coming from here?'' Momoko asked the Professor, Ken and Miyako trough a secret communication devise. ''I am one hundred percent sure her belt is in there.''

Momoko nodded and walked towards the entrance. She showed her fake ID and walked in. ''That went easy '' Momoko mumbled out loud. She walked further and looked around for a sign of Kaoru or the transform belt.

She was so busy looking around that she bumped into someone. ''Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing'' Momoko said to the boy in red suit. She hadn't seem his face jet because of the red gentlemen's hat on his head. The boy stretched out his arm to help her up and he looked behind him. Momoko also looked behind him and recognized Junior in an instant. He was walking towards her and Momoko was sure he was going to spot her.

No sure if Junior was behind Kaoru's disappearance or any other criminal activities she decided it was best to avoid any contact with the already pissed off looking Junior. Momoko tried to think of a plan when suddenly the boy pulled her up. ''Sorry sweetie but I have to do this'' The boy then placed his lips on her and forced her into a kiss.

Momoko was taken by surprise but when she noticed what a good kisser he was she gave in and kissed him back. It also seemed to distract Junior from her and that was exactly what she needed.

Soon Junior walked by and the boy broke up the kiss but still held her in his hands. It took Momoko a while before she realized that the boy who was holding her was Brick. Those red eyes and hair color that matches hers. The only thing that was off was that his cap was now replaced by a gentlemen's hat.

Momoko wanted to scream but she kept quiet as she saw Brick looking around for something. He then suddenly locked eyes with her and she was very happy she was wearing blue contacts.

''I believe I own you a drink'' He then pulled her with him as it only summoned more questions for her then answers. Brick was never alone, where are his brothers? Why is he here in the casino? Why is Junior in the Casino? Are they working together? Where is Brick taking me? Why did Brick kiss me?

As that last question went through her mind she stopped in her track. Brick also stopped feeling the resistance from her. ''Why did you kiss me?'' Momoko asked out of nowhere. Brick smirked and said ''Because I wanted to'' He liked the way Momoko looked and she was a perfect shield to use and hide him from Junior.

He and his brothers had tried to rob the Casino before and one of the guards had recognized him. Brick decided to use the girl he just kissed as a distraction from the guards that were looking for a boy who was alone. He only needed to convince her to stay a little more.

Momoko didn't believe his words and came to the conclusion that Brick had something to hide. Not knowing what, she was determent to find out. ''I don't believe you, now if you will excuse me, I have to go'' Momoko tried to walk away but Brick held on to her, determent not to let he go. ''Come on, I will get us some candy and then we go and sit down to know each other better. ''

For Brick it was like killing two birds with one stone. He would have a beautiful woman to distract the guards and he could flirt with her. Momoko didn't got the chance to respond and got pushed onto a bench as Brick walked away to order.

''Did you guy's hear all of that?" Momoko whispered into the communication device. The professor responded ''Not the exact words but the man sounded like Brick…... Any sign of Kaoru or her belt?'' Momoko observed her surroundings ''No, nothing…but I believe I saw Junior walking by earlier'' Momoko could swear she could hear the professor think at that point. ''It's been a long time since we encountered the Amoeba Boys. Stay alert Momoko, they were very dangerous before and if they are the letter writers they probably know who you are in person''

It also accord in Momoko's mind that if Brick would have been one of the letter writers, he probably would have recognized her. Since he didn't, she began to wonder why he was here. She wanted to tell the professor she was going to be careful but then suddenly a mountain of candy was placed before her. Momoko started at Brick in surprise and he pushed her aside so he could sit next to her. ''I hope you like these, they are the best'' Brick said as he pointed out towards the candy.

Momoko was almost drooling seeing the sweets in front of her but she had a mission to fulfill. ''I appreciate the offer but I have to go'' Momoko then noticed Bricks arms sneaking around her waist pulling her closer to him. ''Why in such a hurry?'' Momoko peeled off Bricks hands while she said ''I am here looking for a friend'' Brick crossed his arms and looked suspicious at her but then he smirked at her. ''You know what, I help you find her and then you go on a date with me as a reward'' Momoko was a bit stunned but she wasn't the only one who was surprised.

The people on the other side of the secrete communication device had also heard that loud and clear after readjusting the volume. Momoko could hear the professor spill his coffee while Ken and Miyako stayed quiet. ''This Casino is big you know'' Brick then suddenly said while he tried to persuade her and ate some of the candy.

Momoko began to think if asking Brick, the boy who tried to kill her superhero form, would help her and not get her or Kaoru killed. ''Fine, She has black raven hair that's short, green eyes, sportive body and she doesn't act like a lady.'' Brick gave Momoko a kiss on the cheek before he stepped away from her. He was about to help her and look for the girl when suddenly a man in a blue blazer and black pants arrived next to him. Momoko recognized him as Boomer and only hoped he also wouldn't recognize her in her normal form.

''Brick, everything is set but I found some more interesting details'' Brick then frowned before he turned towards Momoko. ''Listen Babe, Hell is about to go down here. I suggest you get out of here while I search for your friend.'' Momoko was a little surprised and had no intention to leave. ''What do you mean? Tell me the truth Brick!''

Momoko could slap herself now, he hadn't introduced himself jet and she had just said his name. ''Well, since you seem to recognize me from TV, I think you already know what we are going to do with this place'' Momoko was relieved to hear that Brick had already made up an excuse for her and she nodded in his response ''You are going to rob this place aren't you?''

Brick nodded and pulled Momoko up until she stood. ''Yes babe, so if you will please go now. I don't want you to get hurt'' Momoko nodded and was about to walk away when Brick pulled her back. ''I do need your number , for when I find your friend'' Momoko quickly pulled out a piece of paper from her little handbag and gave it to him. As boy crazy person she always had notes with her number on it in her purse.

Then she walked away until she was around a corner. ''Professor, I think I just found the distraction me and Miyako need, to search this place even better''


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Momoko was around the corner Brick turned to his brother and pulled him out of sight. ''spit it out'' Brick ordered as they both walked away. ''The money is kept behind a green door in the hallway and I stole a cardkey to get in''

Brick smirked as he thought about the money they were going to steal. Boomer saw the look on his Brothers face and knew he was interested. ''I just need to copy this card to make sure me and Butch can enter the hallways from two different angles'' Brick nodded and he replaced his evil grin by a serious expression ''Good thinking Boomer, who would have guessed that you could think like this'' Brick then saw his brother Butch walking towards them.

Butch seemed a bit distracted and looked behind him a couple of times before reuniting with his brothers. ''Have you set the bombs?'' Brick asked Butch when he was close enough to hear.

Butch replied by nodding ''The smoke bombs are all set and I met this hot chick'' Boomer rolled his eyes and continued to work at the little electric card he had in his hand.

''I already kissed a woman today and I have her phone number so please stop bragging'' Brick said towards Butch as he watched the smirk on his brothers face disappear.

''Here'' Boomer suddenly said as he placed a cardkey in Butch his hands. Butch looked a bit amazed and turned the key a few times to look at what it was.

''Alright gadder around'' Brick said as he pulled them in a circle to discuss the plan. ''I will set of the smoke bombs and pretend to rob the casino floor. In the meanwhile you two look for a green door, break in and run away with the money. So…ready?''

''READY'' Boomer and Butch said at the same time before running of .

Brick quickly turned around and walked to the bathroom where he changed his clothing. He came out in a black clothing and was ready for action. He pressed a button on his belt and he immediately heard people coughing and screaming. That was his qui to go in and distract everyone from the real deal.

* * *

Butch and Boomer waited until they saw Junior and Bossman running along. After that they each entered a hallway on one side of the casino floor. Boomer went to the right side where Bossman's office was as Butch entered the left side of the building.

Both walked through the hallway looking for a green door. It didn't take long as Boomer struck the jackpot and found the green door. He called Butch to notify him ''He Butch, wanna know what I found?'' Boomer squealed through his phone. Butch hated to lose but there was nothing ells he could do right now. ''Just open the door and start working'' Then the brothers stopped their conversation as they had to hurry. Who knows how long Brick could buy them time, it could be over in a couple of minutes.

Butch was still a bit mad at Boomer for finding the money first and walked past a black door when he noticed something. On the door handle was a green blazer. Exactly the same as he had given to the girl who spilled her drink.

''No way'' Butch said as he pushed his hands in the pockets of the blazer to feel it was indeed his. He pulled out a knife with Butch written on it and smiled. He then focused on the door and smirked ''If she is in here I just found myself a perfect slave'' He looked at the name tag placed on the door and read _Kaoru Matsubara, kidnapping for bribing. Do not let out under any circumstance. _''Interesting'' Butch muttered before opening the door.

Kaoru lifted up her head when she saw the door open. Now locking eyes with Butch she began to panic a bit. Kaoru thought he was going to kill her but his sprawl told her he wasn't here to do that. It was more the opposite. His eyes weren't filled with the hate like they normally would, no Kaoru saw something in them that she had never seen before…happiness, joy and lust.

''Nice to see you again Beautiful '' Butch said boldly as he eyed Kaoru. ''or should I say Kaoru?'' Kaoru cursed again and turned away from him. Butch took that as a challenge and thought of a way to get her. He had already experienced that Kaoru was hard to convince and now he wanted to take her with him.

''Since you are already kidnapped you have no other choice then to follow my commands. You get 5 seconds to walk out of this cell towards my car.'' Kaoru stood up with her arms crossed. ''I rather stay here!'' Butch smirked self-confident and kept quiet. He just grabbed one of her arms and tried to pull her along. She held her ground and Butch was getting a bit frustrated. ''You aren't in a position to argue with me!''

Kaoru wasn't giving in and instead punched him against his head. Butch was amazed by her strength but it didn't seem to have hurt him. Now sick of Kaoru's rebellion Butch tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

Kaoru flushed at the sudden closeness as Butch pushed his body against her. ''You can choose, comply or I will carry you. ''

Kaoru tried to knee him in the private area but he was too strong. She wanted to get away from him at all cost and tried a wrestling move she learned from her dad. A wrestling move only performed by the most outstanding wrestlers.

It worked as she had Butch to the ground in a few seconds. She had him face down to the ground and sat on his back. ''Sorry Butch, I don't take orders from anyone, especially you''

Kaoru then released him and quickly ran through the door, into the hallway. She knew Butch would come after her and she ran like her life depended on it . She had traveled twenty yards when she heard footsteps of someone running behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to look if it was indeed him. She saw Butch running behind her and she was about to turn back her head when she bumped into someone.

She looked up and oriented on the pink flower in the white pocket of the white suit in front of her. Violet grabbed Kaoru 's right arm and with the free arm she drew a pistol out of her blazer.

Violet aimed the gun at Butch and shot several times in his direction, but Butch was fast enough to evade the bullets as he now went in super speed. He kept running towards them until he was close enough to pull his Taiaha out to it's actual size and he punched the gun out Violets hand.

Butch directed one end to Violet and pressed a button. Now there shot a knife from the tip that stopped at a short distance from violets face. '' Hand me the woman or I'll chop your head off ''

The doubt was written on Violet's forehead, but It was when Butch adjusted his weapon against her skin that she released Kaoru. Kaoru swallowed when she saw a small jet of blood running down Violet's neck. Butch his weapon was sharp enough to cut through skin without powers and it was a scary thought.

Kaoru saw that Butch found it difficult to focusing on both of them, as his eyes flashed between her and Violet. This was an excellent opportunity for Kaoru to escape and she decided to take action.

Kaoru rolled over the ground in the direction Violets dropped gun. Kaoru took the silver weapon in her hand and aimed at a surprised Butch and sore Violet.

'' Sorry dude , I 'm not going anywhere except home. Maybe you should look for a life of your own instead of ruining mine.''

Kaoru began to walk backwards, with her back against the wall, while she continued to have eye contact with Butch.

She could see that her plan was a getting Butch more livid, as the fire in his eyes grew with each step she took.

Kaoru had never held a weapon other than her hammer and the tension was getting too much. She lowered the gun a little, which showed a weakness to Butch. Butch gave Kaoru one deceiving glint, withdrew his Taiaha and tackled Violet before he ran to Kaoru. Kaoru her eyes widened when she saw Butch coming at her. She was not going to shoot him and therefore dropped the gun as she began to run.

She was quick for someone without superpowers, but Butch was fast and used his super powers to gain on her. It didn't take long before Butch had caught up and tackled her to the ground by grabbing onto her waist. As a result, the two teenagers crashed to the ground and rolled over the cold slippery floor. Butch released her upon impact and slid a few meters beyond Kaoru, with his head against the wall.

Kaoru knew that Butch was the one who had knocked her down, but she looked around to confirm that it was indeed him. Kaoru smiled victoriously when she saw that Butch was unconscious and she finally had the chance to get out of this terrible casino.

Hearing gunshots in the background, she realized that she had to hurry and quickly got up from the ground. She did not know whether it was her conscience or her gratitude, but something told her that she could not leave Butch like this. The amoeba boys would probably kill him in the most painful way that they could come up with, if they found him like this.

Kaoru sighed out of frustration and looked back again, to see if she was really out of danger.

Behind her was no one but Kaoru did not dare to take the risk and decided to take Butch to a safe place. Kaoru pulled Butch over her shoulders and lifted him like he was a Barblé at weightlifting. Kaoru was lucky that she was very strong, otherwise she could never have done that, because Butch was not exactly a light weight.

Kaoru walked to the nearest door and opened it. It turned out to be the maintenance closet and it was just big enough to drop Butch in. Kaoru bent over and he rolled off her shoulders, after which she closed the closet.

Kaoru was sure that if she continued to follow the hallway, she would find the exit of the casino and she began her run for freedom. She was near the exit when she heard a very familiar voice and stopped running. Kaoru went in the direction of the sounds, that became increasingly apparent as she approached.

Kaoru started running faster and smiled wider because hearing her friends did her good. But only a short moment later she could hear her friends attacks stop and she began to fear the worst. Kaoru ran top speed into the casino hall, where smoke encircled her.

Not able to see, Kaoru called out to her friends. ''Blossom! Bubbles!'' Kaoru started coughing in the thick smoke, but that didn't stop her from finding her friends. ''Blossom! Bubbles!'' Kaoru walked forward and began to see shadows of two figures up ahead.

Kaoru walked towards them with a good feeling because this nightmare would finally be over. When she came within range she saw the two figures focus on her and she stopped walking. Instead of her friends, the other two Rowdyruffs stood there. Boomer stood there with what looked like a big bag of money while Brick only had a balaclava in his right hand.

Green eyes made contact with red and blue eyes as Kaoru felt a chill run over her spine. She quickly turned around, started running again and went looking for the exit instead of looking at her friends. Her need to escape was greater than her need to find her friends.

Because of the thick smoke it was difficult to navigate, let alone breathe and Kaoru soon came to realize that without superpowers, it was an impossible task to keep running like this. Kaoru began to slow down and looked at her surroundings again. Up ahead she heard a male cough and she stopped, to hide under a casino table. All men who were crazy enough to stay in this tobacco were or the Rowdyruff boys or the Amoeba boys and she wanted to avoid those two parties at all cost.

Kaoru saw shadows moving her way, as she pushed herself further under the table. As the shadows came closer to her heart began to beat faster. Kaoru had never had this feeling of adrenaline and this new experience was frightening her a little. If she had her belt then this situation would have been very different.

Koaru pricked up her ears and listened to the conversation held by the two white suits. '' What do you mean she's escaped?!'' The voice sounded like Junior and Kaoru made fists when it reminded her of her rough treatment.

'' As I said, that stupid green eye helped her but she didn't cooperate much '' The other voice Kaoru recognized as Violets and she decided to make no more movement or sound. She would rather be taken by the Rowdyruff Boys or be slained than staying here one more minute.

Then suddenly there was a loud bang and Junior and Violet turned away from the casino table. Kaoru saw her chance and quickly crawled under the table to the other side, from which she came up and ran away to safety.

Kaoru began to see better now that the smoke began to disappear. It made her realize that she could see where she was going, but she also realized she would be visible for her enemies again. Kaoru opened the first door she could find in order to end up in the hallway next to the casino floor.

Kaoru did not recognize the hallway and decided to walk on her toes to not draw extra attention. She walked and walked until she finally arrived at a well-known door. The exit sign had never meant so much to her and she felt relief coming over her.

Kaoru had already opened the door halfway when she suddenly heard someone shouting. ''STOP RIGHT THERE!'' Kaoru saw that it was Bossman and he was about to draw his weapon. Kaoru was still fixated on Bossman when she felt someone pulling on the back of her collar and was dragged through the door. Kaoru could only pray that the person who had her would not extradite her to Bossman.

Green eyes connected with soft blue ones '' Kaoru are you okay? I was so worried about you when you suddenly disappeared!'' Bubbles gave Kaoru a big hug while the realization finally came to her that she was finally free. '' Bubbles let go of me! You know how I hate this! "Kaoru was a bit irritated by the hug but she realized that she might be grateful for her rescue. '' Thanks for saving my ass ''Kaoru said in a whisper just loud enough to hear.

Bubbles beamed happiness at the compliment and cheered in joy. ''Kaoru we would go to the end of the world for you! Ow and I almost forgot, we have your belt back.'' Kaoru smiled big time and held out her hand. ''Give it to me, I need to kick some butts.'' Kaoru narrowed her eyes and had a vengeful smirk when she thought of the Amoeba Boys in pain.

''I don't have it with me, Blossom has it'' Bubbles said as she fiddled with her fingers. '' Bubbles, Bossman can come through that door anytime now! Where is Blossom? I need my belt to defend myself!'' Bubbles heard the door handle go down and pushed Kaoru behind her. '' Quick Kaoru, hide''

Kaoru ran to the nearest dumpster and knelt down so she could follow the upcoming fight without being seen. Bossman and Bubbles were soon in a fierce battle and the only thing Kaoru could do was continue to hide.

Kaoru hate it to hide and came up with a plan. If she could cut the electric lines overhead and they would fall on the ground, it could paralyze Bossman and leave Bubbles unharmed because she doesn't touch the ground.

Kaoru ran quickly to the nearest water pipe and began to climb up. She did not realize she was in full view of Bossman until she heard a bang and felt a sharp pain in her calf. The son of a bitch had tried to shoot her, but Kaoru was a fighter and she continued to climb with the pain in calf. With only the strength in her arms and left leg, Kaoru managed to pull herself onto the roof.

Limping she walked to the electric cables and began to think how she could cut it without electrocuting herself. She saw that the cable was not properly attached to the pole, took some of the stones that were on the roof and threw them against the pole. The first stone did not have much effect, just like the second stone. With tree time's the charm, Kaoru leaned backwards and used all her strength to throw the stone.

This time the cable shot loose and hit the ground, a few meters away from Bossman. Bossman his confidence was shrinking when he realized what was coming. Bubbles used her bubble wand so Bossman was soaked and stepped toward the cable.

Kaoru looked in amazement at the spectacle beneath her when she suddenly felt a pair of hands cover her mouth. Kaoru screamed and tried to bite, but this person was not going to let her go. ''Sorry Kaoru, but had I not told you that you had to comply or face consequences.'' Kaoru knew immediately who it was, which made her fight him even more. Kaoru felt Butch pull her back into the building where he let her go.

''What do you want from me, I have no value to you!'' Kaoru had finally escaped from Bossman's claws and she did not want to go back, to live in captivity again. ''You really do not get it, do you. I've always wanted a pretty girl to work as a slave for me and you qualify this profile my dear'' It is only now that Kaoru felt that she was pressed against the wall with Butch only a few centimeters from her face.

Kaoru was not sure what to say and she stiffened a little as Butch pushed his hands on her shoulders. She was afraid that he would give her a kiss on her mouth and closed her eyes. The pressure on her lips never came and she opened her eyes fast enough to see that Butch gave her a kiss on her cheek instead.

The kiss on the cheek felt warm and very uncomfortable, while her stomach was flipping. '' Butch we need to go! Boomer can't hold up Violet and Junior forever.'' Brick said as he burst into the room.

Butch gave an affirmative nod and bended to pick Kaoru up and threw her over his shoulder. He did not care that she was screaming and hitting him, but his brother thought it was not a good plan. Brick picked up a loose board and hit Kaoru unconscious. '' She will recover in a few hours, so don't give me the pathetic look''

While they walked to their brother Brick began to think about the girl Butch was carrying. Kaoru looked suspiciously like the description that the girl of his dreams was searching for.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru opened her eyes when her headache slowly began to decrease. After she blinked a few times she came to the conclusion that she had no idea where she was. She began to think of her last memory and came to the conclusion that Butch had carried her to his home.

Butch apparently had no idea who she was and she knew for a fact that she was safe, at least she wasn't in immediate danger anymore. But she had no idea what Butch was going to do with her and she was not going to stay to find that out.

Kaoru tried to get up, but soon found herself back on the bed, as the pain in her leg came back. She hadn't thought of the gunshot wound nor felt it until now. She was not a weakling and tried to get up again. She couldn't stand on her right leg but she used her other leg to hop around the room towards the exit. Clearly the door was locked because pulling and pushing did not seem to open it.

Kaoru was looking for another way to escape when she saw something that she found almost as important as escaping. There in the corner of the black room stood a green chair, with black sport pants and a green vest. Without further thinking Kaoru pulled the dress over her head and dressed herself in the clothing.

Kaoru found it painful to pull the leg of the pants over the gunshot wound, but she was determined to wear them. It was bad enough that she had walked around in that dress for the last few hours and nothing was going to stop her now.

Kaoru had never seen herself as clam as she was after changing her outfitt. It was a little scary for her and she realized that the events of the past two days had made an impact on her. She was tired of being lugged back and forth, all the new experiences and adventures.

Kaoru gave a small smile as she thought of her father and his desire to retire. If he had not wished to retire she would never be here. Then she would be sitting on the couch right now, watching Football. But Kaoru did not blame him for this unfortunate set of circumstances. She found it rather her own fault because it were her own enemies that she should have beaten in the past, that she should have locked up or send away.

Kaoru became so angry with herself that she punched the wall with her fist. There was so much force behind her fist, that the wall began to shake and her hand started bleeding. Kaoru punched the wall again with the other fist and got the same result. She then heard a lot of noise on the hallway next to her and she turned her head to the door, which opened a little later.

Butch walked in with a Intimidating grin and his hands full of first aid resources. Kaoru was a bit surprised and had an idea about what Butch had planned for her. '' Not so shy beautiful, I'm here to make you feel better.'' Kaoru crossed her arms and gave him a deadly look. '' I'd rather go to hell than I'd remain here with you, you Aho!''

Kaoru tried to hobble away from him, but Butch quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her on the bed. '' This is for your own good Kaoru, if the bullet remains in your leg it's going to get infected and you can die. So let me help you or I'll tie you to the bed.''

Kaoru didn't want to be tied down and crossed her arms over her knees. Kaoru flinched a little when her arms touched her right shin, but she felt the endured pain a better option than doing what Butch wanted her to do.

Butch had quite enough of the rebellious behavior of Kaoru, especially now that he saw her bleeding hands. He carefully came up with a plan and then stroked her left leg with his left hand. As expected Kaoru used her fist to hit him, but she had not counted on Butch catching her fist. Kaoru then used her other fist, but it also got caught by Butch.

'' Jigoku e ike, I do not need your help and let go of my hands!'' Butch gave Kaoru a deceitful grin, which caused Kaoru to swallow as her eyes widen. Kaoru imagined that Butch would draw her to him or climb on top of her, but something happened that she had not expected.

Butch let go of one fist while he forced the other open and investigated the wounds. Kaoru could swear she saw concern in his eyes, but she pushed that thought away and soon after she tried to pull her hand away from him. She failed to pull her hand away as Butch held it tightly. Without saying anything Butch grabbed a wound cleaning cloth and gently began patting her hand.

Kaoru was very surprised at the gentle touch of Butch. This was much different than the fists and other attacks that she had endured from him as Buttercup. '' You know, you look pretty good in my clothes, I might let you walk around in those instead of the cleaners costume I picked out for you''

Kaoru blushed a little at the thought of a revealing outfit, or was it the continuous touch of his hand? Anyway, Kaoru tried to hide her blush by leaning her head on her free arm. As she did, she let out a few curse words. She had never imagined that precisely Butch could make her feel so uncomfortable.

When Butch had finished her hand, he laid it down gently and grabbed her other hand. Surprised Kaoru looked up and straight into his eyes. she narrowed her eyes and stared intensively at him. ''Not that I care, but why are you helping me?'' Kaoru knew Butch well enough to know that he only did things, that benefit himself. But why would helping her be in his favor?

''As my personal slave you have to be in top condition and honestly, I cannot let you walk around with bloody knuckles and a gunshot wound.'' Kaoru looked away from him when she hear the words 'personal and slave', she was not going to serve him or staying here longer than necessary.

At that precise moment Brick walked into the room and sat down on the bed, beside Butch. Brick was only interested in the bullet wound and without saying anything, he began to roll up Kaoru's pipe leg.

Kaoru forcefully pulled her leg back as she was surprised and in pain by his action. Butch gave Kaoru a worried look and released her hand as a response to her movement. The two brothers looked at the half-surprised Kaoru before they focused on each other and each gave an evil grin.

When they focused back on Kaoru, Butch grabbed her upper arms to steady her while Brick again rolled up the trouser leg. Kaoru screamed in pain and was swearing and screaming. She did not care that Butch and Brick heard her screaming, it was just too much pain at once.

Kaoru calmed a little when Brick had her trouser above her shin. "It's not as bad as I thought, the bone isn't hit and the bullet is not so deep. This sportive lady was lucky that she has so much muscle, otherwise the bullet would probably have done more damage"

Kaoru was happy to hear that she was not mortally wounded, but that did not help to ease the pain. She felt her leg pushed flat by Brick after she heard that he was searching something in the first aid kit.

Alerted to the fact that he was probably going to touch the wound, Kaoru started to struggle again but Butch was strong enough to keep her steady. ''This is the last time I say it, let me go or I…'' Kaoru did not even get a chance to finish her sentence because Butch pushed his lips to those of her.

Kaoru was stunned and her worry about the pain of her shin was replaced by the need to push Butch off of her. She failed to push him away, until she suddenly felt a sting in her leg. Her scream was muffled by Butch, while he continued to kiss her. After a few seconds, the pain disappeared.

Butch felt Kaoru relaxed a bit and he broke the kiss. ''Kisses always have the best healing effect beautiful.'' Butch stroked the side of Kaoru's face before she gave him a hard shot to his head. With bright red cheeks Kaoru felt very uncomfortable with this situation. She had kissed before, but this felt different. It felt like the description that Momoko always gave the feeling of love and Kaoru actually felt quite disgusted by it. Girly feelings was something that did not exist in her dictionary and she was therefore determined to not show it or allow herself to feel it.

'' Kono yarou, Get away from me!'' Kaoru tried to react as pissed as possible to Butch, who rubbed the sore spot on his head. Butch said nothing and gave her a deadly stare. He was really pissed off, but in some way he also found Kaoru's hostility attractive. He was about to make her even more angrier, when his brother called him. ''Butch, she needs to rest to let the wound heal, so stop being a pervert and let's get out of here.''

The boys stood up and walked away while talking.'' I swear, she hits hard for a woman!'' Butch said as he closed the door behind him. '' Stop whining weakling, it's not like you've just been beaten by a Powerpuff Z. Unlike their strength, her 's as good as nothing.'' The rest of their conversation was impossible to follow, but Kaoru did not mind that. She had a list in her head with things she had to do in order to escape and she didn't want to wait anymore.

With her shin now bullet free and patched up, Kaoru tried another attempt to rise from the bed. This went a lot easier this time and the pain was definitely halved. After giving herself a victorious smile, Kaoru again tried to escape from the room. This time she could walk a little, but she knew that if she wanted a successful escape, she had to wait until she could run a little.

To prepare this, Kaoru began to look for things that could help her escape and her initial focus was on the wardrobe. The wardrobe had at eye level some shirts and some household items such as paperclips, tape and glue. These were good things to remember and Kaoru took a mental note to remember where they were.

Then she looked in the back of the closet and found something like a switch. She pulled the lever, and soon the inside of the cabinet began to change. At a fast pace, the clothes were replaced with a desk, a computer and a number of newspaper articles.

Still a little surprised, Kaoru looked around to see what was most interesting and remained with the newspaper articles. Most articles were about the battles between the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z. A few more described the possible identity of the Powerpuff girls Z and there were red marks all over it. There were also several notes, that alerted Kaoru that the longer she stayed here, the more danger she would encounter.

Kaoru read one paper out loud and thought carefully. '' All Powerpuffs have a different personality. My counterpart also has her own traits and these I will use to find her. The things I have to look out for are:

She never uses honorifics, average height, average weight, average skin tone, knows some martial arts moves, gets reckless real easily.'' Kaoru looked at the date and sighed in relief. This note was about two years old and in all that time he hadn't recognize her as Buttercup.

Now Kaoru thought she heard a noise on the hallway again, quickly closed the closet door and sat down on the bed. Patience was not her forte, but she knew that this may be her only salvation.

Not much later, Brick stepped into the room, sat down beside her and gave her an interested look. '' You look so familiar. Have we met before?'' Kaoru felt sweat running down her back and began to think of a lie. '' My father is a famous wrestler so you might recognize me from TV?'' Kaoru could not think of any other excuse but Brick seemed to buy it.

'' Yeah, I know. I've seen your picture in the newspaper for the last two days. Your father offers a reward for your safe return. But I have this feeling I know you from something ells Kaoru.'' Kaoru was not sure what to say and decided to give no answer to it. The Brick noticed this quickly, but despite the suspicious situation, he pushed the thought away. He had other things to do that he found more important.

Brick pulled his black mobile out of his pocket and pushed a few numbers while the crazy grin on his face was getting bigger out of happiness. Then he put the phone to his ear and he remained silent until someone answered on the other side.

_'' Akatsutsumi, Momoko speaking.''_

''Good evening babe… '' Brick then stood up and walked out of the room. Kaoru could only wonder why the hell Brick would call Momoko but that thought was pushed away as she noticed that Brick left the door open. With a sweet escape in mind Kaoru walked out of the room and placed the hoodie over her head. She may not be physically strong enough to run, this was an opportunity she could not let go.

Kaoru began to walk around in search for an exit. Looking around she noticed how big and expensive everything around her was. Apparently the boys had enough money to buy almost everything. It made Kaoru think about how it was possible for them to have so much money. She knew it was probably stolen money but it was probably the best to ignore it for now.

Walking through the hallway she noticed statues standing at every corner. One was an old knight, one was a handsome devil and one was a boy with a blue t-shirt and….that one wasn't a statue.

Kaoru froze on her spot but came soon to realize that he didn't know it was her. ''BUTCH! Dude, you got to help me. I need to look good for my date!'' Boomer whined as he made a puppy dog pout.

Boomer began to pull Kaoru inside his room, walked to his dresser and pulled out a tie. ''Here, put this on me, I finally have a date with that blond girl who thinks I am Takaaki for the last three months'' Takaaki was a very familiar name to Kaoru. If she could only remember who it was.

Kaoru took the tie and tied it around Boomers neck. She was lucky she always helped her brother Dai with that at home. Ells she couldn't have done it.

Kaoru was surprised that Boomer hadn't recognized her while she stood so close to him. Thanking her hoodie, she sighed in relief. If she could pretend to be Butch a little longer then maybe Boomer would leave her alone.

''No teasing today? Why are you in such a good mood?'' Kaoru tried to act in Butch his character and leaned backwards against the dresser with her arms crossed.

''It's because of that girl Kaoru, isn't it?...You know Bricks orders, we will have to let her go once her friend agrees to date him.'' Kaoru couldn't believe what Boomer just told her but everything was making sense now. Why else would Brick call Momoko? But Kaoru couldn't figure out how he got her number in the first place and her thoughts wondered off as she walked to the middle of the room.

Kaoru got snapped back in reality by Boomer as he moved his hand before her face. ''It's good to see you are finally over your crush on that Powerpuff, but please don't forget this girl isn't going to stay in our lives for long.''

Kaoru suppressed a happy smile as she thought about the boys letting her go, without a fuss. It would be really nice to be home soon if she didn't manage to escape on her own.

Boomer then took one more look in the mirror. ''What do you think Butch? You think she will fall for me?'' Kaoru gave him two dumbs up and hoped he wouldn't question her actions.

''Of course she will fall for you, you're a Rowdyruff after all.'' A manly voice behind Kaoru said. Kaoru knew she was busted by no other then Butch himself. She turned around to face him and looked up into his eyes. Those forest green eyes that challenged her to battle with that playful glance, where staring back at her.

Boomer rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating while Butch took off Kaoru's hoodie and revealed her face and hair. ''I knew you were a fighter when I first saw you, but apparently I underestimated you'' Kaoru took a step backwards as Butch tried to cup her face.

Butch gave her a wicked smirk as Kaoru blushed by his previous action. She hates to blush and she wanted it to go away, but it didn't. Butch saw the blush this time and took one more step closer.

''Boomer, get out!'' Boomer wanted to protest but he knew that, when Butch wanted something it was best to not get in his way. Boomer then took his blazer and walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru alone with Butch.

''So, you escaped again Beautiful. ''Kaoru took one more step backwards as Butch closed in on her. It took Kaoru a while before she realized what she was doing, cleared her head and went in attack mode.

She used her left fist to make a fake punch and used her right leg to tackle him to the ground. She tried to dash by him but he grabbed her right ankle, making her trip in the process. Falling full force on her shins, Kaoru let out a scream of pain and agony.

Butch quickly climbed on top of her and held her face so he could wipe away her unwilling tears. He moved his thumbs in circles over he cheeks to calm her down, and stared straight in her green eyes.

Kaoru calmed a little bit but her heart began to beat faster when she realized that Butch was sitting on top of her. ''sssttt…I will make the pain go away, I promise'' Kaoru didn't want to take any chances and tried push him of ''If you kiss me again I will doom your ass!''

Butch gave a victorious but understanding smirk. ''If you, my little spitfire, promise to stay in my room, I will not kiss you again. But if you try to escape, I am going to revenge all the kisses I missed.'' Butch then stepped off Kaoru and stretched out his hand to help her up.

Kaoru pushed his hand away and got up on her own strength. She didn't want sympathy from this criminal or anyone ells. She was strong enough to walk, then she was strong enough to stand up and run. With Kaoru now up, Butch grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his room.

Arriving in the green and Black room Kaoru noticed that his closet was open. He probably found out that she had looked in it and found the switch. Preparing herself for a speech, she was ready for anything Butch could say.

''So, you went through my closet, read my articles and tried to run away. Not bad beautiful, not Bad. I would have done the same in your position.'' Butch cupped Kaoru's face again but he didn't do something ells. He had to keep his promise, but that didn't mean he couldn't make her blush. Kaoru quickly pushed his hand away when she felt the blush rise on her cheeks.

''I like you a lot Kaoru and It will be hard to keep my promise ''Kaoru saw Butch his eyes change into a more jade color as a goofy smile came on his face. Kaoru freaked out a little and gulped slightly.

''I love you Buttercup'' Butch leaned in to kiss her again as Kaoru slapped him across his face. ''How did you call me?!'' Kaoru's voice sounded angry but she wasn't really mad, she just needed to stay in character to be able to fool Butch, and it seemed to be working.

Butch released her and looked to the ground. ''I'm sorry, you look so much like my first crush, it's unbelievable.'' Butch seated down and mentioned her to seat down next to him. ''You might not believe this, because we first met with me in a dress, but I am a townboy. Do you know how furious it gets me if I get compared with someone as girly as Butters?!''

Butch didn't know what to say. He wanted to defend Buttercup's name, but he also liked the fact that Kaoru got mad. ''I don't really care Kaoru, because I'm beginning to like you even more than her.''

Butch then grabbed a pillow and smashed it against Kaoru. ''If you can win this pillow fight I will never mention her again'' Kaoru grabbed another pillow and hit him back. ''What if you win?'' Butch gave one of his threatening smirks as Kaoru flinched a little ''If I win you have to wear that dress again''

Kaoru's cheeks turned a rose color and she began to hit him harder ''Never! You're going down Butch!" It took then about two hours before Butch used his super speed to tackle her and won the game.

Kaoru sighed at the uncomfortable thought of wearing a dress again as she walked to it. Before she could touch it a hand past hers and grabbed the dress. Kaoru quickly turned around and saw Butch was inspecting it, before he shook 'no' with his head. ''I told you I like you wearing my clothing. This is much more sexier than any dress you can buy Beautiful'' Butch said as he mentioned towards Kaoru.

''Would you like to burn it, cut it, or blow it up?'' Kaoru was stunned at first but smiled big time. Never had a boy offered her to kill a dress before. This was too good to be true and she almost forgot that he was her enemy, not a friend.

''All off the above?'' Butch gave her a genuine smile. ''Cutting, Burning and Exploding it is!'' He then grabbed Kaoru's right arm and took her outside his room. They walked through the mansion until Butch opened a big door, revealing a garden, filled with the most gorgeous flowers and big grass areas.

Kaoru had never seen a place like this, and thought about a possible location, but nothing came near this. Butch then suddenly stopped in the middle of a grass field and released Kaoru. ''Let's start with cutting or ripping. You pull that side of the dress and I pull this side.'' Kaoru had never been so quick as now, as she grabbed one end and pulled it.

Kaoru and Butch pulled with all their power but the dress didn't seem to rip in two. Butch got impatient and lasered it in two, as Kaoru fell back onto the ground. ''Butch!'' Kaoru waved her fist angrily at him as he went to her. ''Sorry beautiful, got carried away.'' Butch then pulled her up and focused on the two remaining pieces. ''Burning or Exploding?'''


	7. Chapter 7

''Burning! Nice and slowly!'' Butch gave a heartwarming smile at the exited Kaoru, as he searched in his pockets. He took out his Swiss army knife and opened it so the magnifying glass was out. ''I think this will do.'' Butch laid down on the ground, next to one piece and moved it over the fabric.

As soon as smoke was coming from the dress, Kaoru laid down next to him. Butch continued as he moved closer to Kaoru. Kaoru didn't notice it at first, but when the gap between them began to close, she gave him a punch against his forearm. ''Don't even think about it!''

Butch gave her an arrogant smirk, grabbed her right hand and pushed the magnifying glass in her right hand. He held her hand tight while Kaoru protest began to increase. Using his super strength he moved their hands in a heart shape, burning a heart in the fabric beneath.

Kaoru made a gaging sound when she saw the heart appear and it made Butch laugh out loud. ''To cheesy for you?'' Butch released Kaoru's hand as she punched him with the other one. ''Definitely!'' Butch laughed again, turned around and laid on his back, next to her. ''That's what I like about you. You're direct, honest, natural and fearless in one''

Kaoru never had open conversations with boy's besides her brothers and it creeped her out. She needed to stop this and make him loose interest in her ''Look Butch, you only like me because I look like your first ….You know what I mean….. I think it's time you move on…stop looking for someone how looks and acts like her. It will only make you miserable.''

Kaoru couldn't believe her own words. She cursed at Miyako in her head, for forcing her to watch those stupid talk-shows. She was never the one to talk or give this sort of advice, because she hated it.

Butch looked sad and Kaoru had to hold back not to tell him that everything was going to be alright. ''If it makes you feel better, You can blow up the remains of the dress'' Butch smiled and got up. ''Stand back!'' He made a power ball in his hands and threw it at the dress. Soon after a white light filled the air as the ball exploded on impact.

Kaoru blocked the strong light by looking away, until everything was back to normal. Kaoru then focused on the remains of the dress in front of her. ''You missed a spot.'' Kaoru said as she pointed to three small pieces of black. She then gave him a victorious smirk, while Butch was getting mad at himself.

Without a warning Butch used his laser eyes, making Kaoru startle for a second. Butch laugh at Kaoru's reaction, stopped his attack and turned towards her. ''Not so fearless I see'' Kaoru glared angry at him as Butch decided he wanted to have some more fun.

Butch used his laser eyes to shoot next to Kaoru, into the ground. ''What the hell?!'' Butch crossed his arms and gave Kaoru a overconfident smile. ''You better run, before I hit you!'' Kaoru raised her fist ''You wouldn't dare?''

Kaoru saw Butch his dark aura increase and she lowered her fist a little, feeling cold shivers running down her spine. Butch fired again, but a little more close this time.

Kaoru jumped at the sudden impact. ''Last warning Kaoru'' Butch pronounced her name like she was submissive to him and it made Kaoru raise her fist again. She didn't care if he was really going to laser her, it was probably a game to him. A game that he wasn't going to win.

Kaoru ran towards him and punched him on the chest with so much force that he felt backwards. Butch was a bit stunned as he hit the ground, but he began to laugh soon after. ''Nice Kaoru, Nice''

Kaoru crossed her arms again and she tried to look angry, but failed as her laugher took over. '' Aho, I'm a townboy, I don't get scared!'' Butch pushed himself up so he could sit and stared at her with a very secure look.

''Yes, you do!''

''No, I don't!''

''Yes, you do!''

''No, I don't!''

''No, you don't but you get easily distracted.'' Before Kaoru could ask herself what he meant, she was pulled to the ground and fell on top of Butch, as he gave a cocky smirk. ''Butch, we talked about this!'' Butch quickly grabbed her other wrist and held on tight. ''I know and I don't care. Until your friend dates Brick, you're mine and you have to obey my orders''

It really was too good to be true, as how nice Butch had been to her. She knew that he would only do things that benefit himself and now she had let her guard down, he had taken advantage of her.

Kaoru still tried to struggle free but couldn't escape. ''Your first order is to lay down and relax'' Kaoru looked shocked at the boy beneath her and moved her head from left to right. ''You don't have much choice babe, I can hold you in this position as long as I like.'' Kaoru sighed out of annoyance and did was she was told. ''Whatever…''

Kaoru felt the warmth rise to her cheeks as she laid down her head on his chest, but it even went worse when Butch moves his hands to her waist and wrapped his arms around her. Kaoru could hear his heartbeat increase and she just hoped that he wouldn't move those hands to other areas. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes as Butch then let her go.

''Kaoru, can you please get up, something is pocking in my back'' Kaoru jumped of him, very happy to be released of his grip. Butch moved his right hand underneath his back to find out what exactly it was, that was irritating him.

Butch pulled out a small piece of Black dress and mumbled ''It still exists?'' Kaoru looked amazed at the piece Butch was holding. Nothing 'in the world of normal clothing' could survive the attacks performed by Butch earlier and Kaoru grabbed the fabric out his hands.

Feeling the fabric in her hands she noticed that it wasn't cloth, it was more like plastic and metal that was painted black. Kaoru moved her hands over it and noticed that it was shaped like a small box, around 1cm big. She turned it around and noticed a small change of size in the fabric. She scratched the fabric at that place and soon her eyes widen.

Butch saw Kaoru's reaction and went to her, to look at the piece in her hand. In the middle of it was a red blinking light. ''Is this what I think it is?'' Kaoru asked Butch, who was surprised by the finding of the piece of metal .

''I hope not, but just to be sure, let's just …..I will throw it on the city dump, that way the amoeba boys can never figure out in that you are here.'' Butch then ripped the fabric from her hands and flew high speed away towards the dump, without saying anything. Leaving Kaoru outside, alone and…free?

Kaoru couldn't believe he just left her alone in his garden. Maybe it was a trap. If she did try to escape one more time, he was allowed to kiss her and like in hell she wasn't going to allow that. Kaoru looked around and saw Butch was still disappearing at the horizon. After shrugging her shoulders she began to search for the exit.

The garden was like a maze, as it was filled with twist and turns, bushes of roses, trees and grassy areas. It was a pretty sight for every nature loving human, but for Kaoru it were just annoying things that blocked her fastest way to the exit.

Kaoru was about to reach the exit when she heard a sneeze up ahead, and stopped in her track. She could hear it was more than one person and they were coming closer. Not taking any chances Kaoru ran towards a big tree to hide.

Listening as the voices came closer, Kaoru realized that hiding had been a good gable. ''I'm sure she was here a minute ago!'' The footsteps stopped on the other side of the tree and Kaoru bald her fists as she recognized the voice as Violets.

''This is why you should never let a woman do a man's job!'' Kaoru tried to relax as she heard Junior bickering against Violet.

''Stop Bickering and give me that remote! If you two Idiots can't do this then I will do it myself'' Bossman's voice made Kaoru aware about the dangerous position she was in. If she could only transform to Buttercup, then she would kick their ass's instead of hiding like a coward.

Kaoru's fists were becoming white of furry, until the voices stopped. Kaoru's heartbeat began to increase and closed her eyes, as she hoped they hadn't found her. After a few seconds Bossman began to talk ''She's not here you fools, ours searching device says that she's about 6 kilometers from here.''

Kaoru could swear she felt the cold glare that Bossman gave to Junior and Violet. She turned around and looked around the tree. Bossman signed the others to leave and they walked towards the exit.

Kaoru wanted to sigh in relief but quickly after that she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She didn't need to look, to see who it was. ''Playing hide and seek Kaoru?!'' Kaoru jumped by the loudness of his voice and quickly turned around.

''SSSTTTT! The Amoeba boys are here'' Kaoru whispered to Butch as she placed one hand on his mouth and with the other she made the quiet sign, by touching her lips with her forefinger. Butch moved his head and looked past her and the tree to see absolutely nothing.

He then moved his hands from her waist to the hand covering his mouth. He pulled the hand away and stared at her. ''I don't know how long you have been imprisoned, but the Amoeba boy's aren't fast enough to figure out you're here. Bossman might be smart, he overanalyzes things too much, before acting.''

Kaoru move her hands in front of Butch as a sign to lower his voice as she heard a car door nearby. ''Just be quiet!'' Kaoru growled to Butch as he crossed his arms and gave her that trademark smirk of his. ''Make me!''

Kaoru raised her fist ''What?!" She then heard more car doors and began to freak a little. Being with the Rowdyruff boys was bad, but a future with the Amoeba boy's was going to be much worse. ''I said make me!'' Seeing no other way out she tried to punch him, but he caught her fists again.

Now it was time to panic as she heard the Voices of the amoeba boy's again. Kaoru wondered if Butch really didn't hear them. He had super powers with super hearing, so why couldn't he hear them?

Butch then began to whisper to her ''There is still one more way Kaoru…'' She glared angry at the man before her as she got the hint. No way in hell she was going to kiss him. Kaoru gave him a deceiving smile and kicked him in the jewels. Butch gave out a suppressed growl, while he released her hands.

Kaoru saw her chance and ran towards the safety of the house. Panting heavily, she arrived in the hallway and searched for a place to sit down. The hallway was very long, and Kaoru analyzed that she was probably on the outskirts of New-Townsville, ells the building couldn't have been so big. Walking along she came past a red room and stopped.

Knowing the signature color of Brick and seeing everyone's room instead of his, this had to be Brick's room. Kaoru peeked inside and saw Brick was laying on his bed. He was reading a book about 'female psychology' and made a harsh face. He looked up at Kaoru and told her to come in.

Kaoru didn't trust it, but still she entered his room. ''Momoko is your friend right?'' Kaoru nodded by moving her head up and down. ''Why doesn't she react like every other girl? I just can't figure her out. One moment I think she likes me and the other she is the most coldhearted bitch I know.'' Kaoru crossed her arms and leaned against the red wall. ''Why do you want to know?''

Brick was a bit surprised by her question but he answered it anyway. ''Don't tell my brothers but I like her a lot.'' Kaoru rolled her eyes in response and walked to him to pat him on his back. ''She doesn't love you, so get over her.'' Brick looked a bit irritated at her before he pushed her arm away.

''It just doesn't make any sense….'' Kaoru was quick to silence him ''It's you who doesn't make any sense. You are holding her friend hostage to force her on a date with you. If you would just let me go, she could see what a good guy you are'' Kaoru couldn't only hope Brick was going to fall for it, but unfortunately he was smarter than that, and he moved their conversation to a subject he found just as important.

''Keep on trying, you're not getting away until I have Momoko.'' Kaoru wanted to punch him, because she didn't want Momoko to get hurt by Brick. Especially since she was his counterpart and arch-enemy. ''And until then, you are a good housekeeper and cook. Which reminds me, you're making dinner tonight.'' Kaoru looked at Brick like she saw fungus crawl on the wall and she felt her stomach turn.

Kaoru liked to hated to cook and she never cooked alone, or without a recipe. How and what was she going to cook for them? ''Butch will bring you to the kitchen and there he will give you further instructions'' Kaoru turned around as if she knew Butch was behind her, giving him an a angered glare.

Butch also looked agitated but calm, raising alarm bells in Kaoru's head. The vibe Butch was wearing now was one he always had in battle before using his most powerful move. Kaoru calmed a little and swallowed involuntary when Butch grabbed her by one arm and took her to the kitchen.

It was a silent walk, with a growl and scold every now and then, from Butch. Kaoru knew that this was calming him down, but the grip on her wrist said otherwise. It felt like he was ripping her limp off, letting no blood float into the hand the entire way. Saying that he was still mad about the kick in the nuts from before.

Arriving in the Kitchen Kaoru saw the biggest kitchen she had ever seen. There are three ovens, kitchen cabinets spread from one side to another, three fridge's, A deluxe stove and one microwave. All are black and white, with red, green and blue accents.

In the middle there is a kitchen island with a sink and chopping boards with knifes. In the middle of it stands a vase fillet with flesh eating flowers. They are green with red tips on their leafs and their teeth show, even with their mouth closed.

Butch released her wrist and opened the green fridge, showing the goods inside. ''You cook something different for all of us and you can only use the ingredients out the cabinets and the fridge from the person your cooking for. Red means Brick, blue means Boomer and green is my color.'' Butch said as he pointed out the accents on various points throughout the kitchen.

Kaoru looked the same as she was during classes in high school, bored and frustrated. But she managed to pull through and soon after Kaoru was cooking. Well, cooking? It was more a finding ingredients she liked, throw them a together and hope for the best, kind of cooking.

Eventually she was making a burger with fries for Boomer, beef with pepper sauce and rice for Brick , and a beef stew thingy for Butch.

If Cooking wasn't already hard enough, It also didn't help that Butch wrapped his arms around her a couple of times. She even cut her finger while Butch watched and she immediately hide her sore finger from him. She didn't need sympathy at the moment.

Eventually everything was done and Butch helped Kaoru to bring everything thing to the dining room. It was a smaller room in comparison with the kitchen but the dining room was still big. It had golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which reminded her from the Casino. The walls where white but they had a lot of paintings and pictures hanging around. The table before her was an exotic wooden color, as were the chairs.

Soon after Brick and Boomer seat down at the table, waiting for Butch to come back with the last meal. Which was strange because the food for Boomer, Brick and Butch was already there. Waiting there she looked at the dinner of the boys and imagined that she made their food poisons. It was a happy thought for Kaoru as it would have been a good revenge for making her cook. Luckily for them they hadn't any poison in their home and so they remained unharmed.

Brick mentioned Kaoru to sit down, and so she did what her was told Kaoru style. Sitting on the chair like she was at home, not caring what others thought of it. Just as Brick wanted to say something about it, not being lady like, Butch placed a plate before Kaoru.

Kaoru sat up straight and looked with amazement to the plate before her, before she looked at Butch. ''Eat up, you're going to need your strength tonight.'' Butch shoved her seat to the table so she had to sit up straight or be unable to breath.

The Dinner was a long and silent one as all four refused to start the conversation. Kaoru noticed the discussing looks on their faces with some bites they took. Kaoru know she wasn't a master chef so she turned her head away from them every time she saw them gagging.

It was this that alerted the boy's, that she gave her best and she disliked the disappointment. It was only after dinner that Butch was the first one to talk. ''Kaoru…You are no longer allowed to cook in this household, the quantity of salt is killing .'' Boomer let out a large burb, before Brick continued. '' Butch will teach you how to cook and once he says you're good enough, your cooking again.''

Kaoru gave Brick a disappointed glare and stood up to bring the dishes to the dishwasher. After that Boomer escorted her to his room and he started talking seriously.

''Can I have some advice?'' Kaoru crossed her arms and smirked evilly. ''No!'' Boomer was surprised by her reply and rubbed his eyes, to see if her posture really was telling him no. ''Why not?'' Kaoru leaned back against the dresser and took a relaxed pose on. ''Because I don't give a shit!''

Boomer hated it when people underestimated him, or thought he was less intimidating than his brothers. He made a glowing fist and pushed almost against Kaoru's face, while it light up. ''No, You will listen to what I have to say and you will help me! End of discussion!'' Kaoru was a bit stunned at the closeness of his fist and Boomer his unexpected behavior, and turned her head away from him. ''Whatever…'' she said while Boomer lowered his fist and sighed in frustration.

''Remember the girl I was talking about this afternoon? Well, I don't think I can pretend to be Takaaki anymore, but how am I going to tell her, her friend died 3 months ago and I made it all up?'' Kaoru began to think about that name again. Where had she heard it before? It couldn't be coincidence that, that name, sounded so familiar right?

Kaoru pretended to think and about an answer for Boomer as her mind drifted off. ''I think Miyako will find out soon'' Kaoru's head shot up to look at him before it turned in an angry glare. She was going to do everything to keep those two apart. Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls are mortal enemies, not friend or lovers for life.

Boomer looked a little sad and It did make Kaoru realize that he did care about Miyako. Too bad that she had something ells planed for him, as she walked closer and gave him a pad on the back. ''Maybe it's just time to move on and get a girl who isn't such a goody two shoe as her'' Boomer may not have been the smartest one of the boy's, he did hear Kaoru's slip up. ''Wait, does that mean you know her?'' Kaoru sweat dropped and quickly thought of an excuse. ''Yeah, well we go to the same school, she is the polite blond girl right?'' Boomer nodded but remembered that Miyako had told him she had two friends. He forgot their name every time but somehow he connected the dots.

''Miyako is you friend isn't it?'' Kaoru relaxed her face when thought, she found her way out of this conversation. '''Hellow! I'm a Townboy! Do I look like someone that's friend with such a girly gril?''

Boomer gave her a 'you are busted' smile and sat down on the bed. ''Yeah, now I remember. She told me about you. The one who refused to wear a cute outfit! You are the sporty one, who would do everything to be a professional wrestler.''

Kaoru then gave up. He had her and there was no way out. It was time for the honest and brutal attack. ''Fine. I don't think she can forgive you Boomer. What you did was low, you fooled her for three months. If I were you I would try to get over your feelings before it's too late''

Boomer looked down struck and he was almost going to cy when Butch stormed in, glaring angry at Kaoru. ''What did she do?'' Like if his brothers could sense his emotions Brick also came in a few seconds later. ''She told me that my crush isn't going to forgive me for lying''

Butch and Brick were glaring daggers at Kaoru , while Kaoru glared back with the same intensity. ''Why?'' Brick asked as he and Butch took one more step towards Kaoru. Kaoru stood op straight, ready to punch. ''Because I don't want you dating my friends! They are good people and they deserve much better than you two!''

All three boy's made a frown, but soon Brick smiled '' So that means the Miyako girl is also a friend of Momoko'' Kaoru thought she was in deep shit now as she saw the light bulb above Brick his head turn on. ''Seems like we were going on a double date tomorrow Boomer'' Boomer smiled relieved towards his brother and jumped towards him for a hug. ''Don't even think about it!'' Brick warned before he turned on his heel and left the room.

''That leaves the house for just us two tomorrow'' Butch said to Kaoru in a seductive tone. Now Kaoru wanted to shoot herself. This 'forced date' was not going to happen on her watch.

''Do you think I should buy blue roses or white ones?'' Kaoru glared angry at Boomer as she walked past him to leave the room, until Butch stopped her. ''Answer his question!'' Kaoru wanted this day to end, but she was not planning on doing what he wanted. ''Kaoru!'' Butch warned when she tried to walk around him. ''Leave me alone, I know nothing about those girly things!''

Butch didn't believe Kaoru and pulled he back towards Boomer. ''Answer now or you will do things to you tonight!'' Kaoru didn't want to know what things and rolled her eyes while she crossed her arms. ''Both is fine, she likes both.'' Butch stepped away so Kaoru could pass, but when she walked next to him he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Then he whispered in her ear before he let her go. ''If you ever make Boomer cry, I will do everything to give you that same experience!''

Kaoru gave a perplex look to Butch as she walked along. She always saw Boomer cry on the battle field and mostly because of his own brothers. But apparently it's different if someone outside the family did something to him.

Leaving Boomers room, Kaoru noticed that Butch followed her. ''Why are you following me?'' Butch walked past her and gave her a weak punch against her arm. ''Do you even know where you are going?''

Butch did have a point. She had no clue where she was going, or where she wanted to go. ''Just follow me!'' Kaoru followed Butch until they were in his room.

Kaoru wanted to say she wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as his, but this time there was an extra bed in the room. It had a lime green cover and was pushed in one of the corners. Kaoru sighed in relief and sat down on the small bed. ''Did you really think I would let you sleep in the same bed?''

Kaoru nodded 'yes' before Butch sat down next to her and placed his right hand over her left. ''I like you a lot Kaoru and I am willing to do everything to make you feel at home'' Kaoru quickly pulled her hand away and covert her face as blush was coming to her cheeks. No guy had ever been so nice for her.

But this couldn't be right. This is Butch of the Rowdyruff boys we are talking about. He is made to do evil. But how the hell is it possible for him to be so…so nice? Kaoru wondered what she should do. He did help her with her bullet wound , he also helped her to destroy a dress and he even cooked for her. Should she say thanks for once in her live? She was indeed grateful for all those things.

But then she remembered the times he wanted to kiss her and the one time he actually did. No way she was going to thank him now!


	8. Chapter 8

_A Large man towered over her, with his Big hat he looked like thirty feet tall. ''You are never going back to you father, Buttercup will never be seen again and you have no other choice but to obey me!'' Buttercup stood her ground as the man shot a light beam at her. She closed her eyes against the blinding light, but felt no pain when the light hit her. _

_Once the light was gone, Buttercup opened her eyes again and looked at her surroundings. She could see she was in the casino again, with Bossman still in front of her. She looked down and saw she was no longer in her Powerpuff uniform, but in black jeans and a large green T-shirt. Her belt was gone and so were here super powers. She was once again Kaoru, the powerless girl who was kidnapped by Bossman. But unlike what she expected, she felt powerful, like she still had her powers and could take him down with ease._

_''Did you really think I would let you go like that?" Bossman snapped his fingers when he said the word 'that' and a fluffy dress appeared before her. ''What are you waiting for Beautiful!…Beautiful?…Beautiful?…''_

''Beautiful, wake up!'' Kaoru's eye's shot open and she realized it had all been a dream. Normally she would have sighed in relief, but with Butch holding onto her shoulders, piercing his green eyes in to hers, it was all but relaxing.

''AAAHHH, get away from me!'' Kaoru screamed when she pushed Butch away. Butch let go of her shoulders and set down on his bed. He looked concerned at her, making her aware that he must have noticed her reaction while she dreamed.

''It's time for breakfast'' Kaoru shook her head to make sure she was awake. When she noticed no change she was disappointed. Not only was she again in the hands of Butch, today she was going to be alone with him, as his brothers were on dates with her friends.

Kaoru noticed she was still in Butch his large green shirt, that he given for her to sleep in. She thought it was a good Idea to shower first, because she hadn't done that in three days and it made her feel gross.

''Can I take a shower first? I mean while you go for a walk'' Butch raised his left brow and gave a halfhearted smile as he knew what she meant. ''Fine, but you better be quick, If I come back and you're still undressed I won't hesitate to look''

Kaoru gave Butch a deathly glare before she rushed to the closet, grabbed a pair of boxers, jeans, t-shirt and raced to the shower. Butch indeed left the room, while Kaoru showered in record time. She had no intention of showing her body to someone, especially Butch.

When she was dressed she looked in the mirror and examined herself. She could see the beginnings of black circles around her eyes and her skin looked pale. She gave herself a confident smirk and turned around to walk to the kitchen.

It didn't take long before she arrived in the kitchen and Butch was already there. He was eating pancakes and pushed half of it onto Kaoru's plate. Kaoru's stomach was to hungry to think and she needed the energy. So without further delay she attacked the pancakes, leaving nothing but a few sweeps of butter behind.

While she still had her mouth full food she said ''These are really good!'' Kaoru tried to cover her mouth a bit, but Butch could still hear her mouth was full with pancakes, and laughed at her with amusement.

Butch kept staring at her and it was making Kaoru very self-aware. ''Is there something between my teeth?'' Butch jumped of his chair, grabbed Kaoru by her right upper arm and pulled her out the kitchen.

Kaoru was dragged through the hall, towards the dining room. It was only when they entered that she saw that Butch had moved all the furniture out. Leaving only a big white carped behind. ''Show me how you did that!'' Butch commanded when he released her wrist.

Kaoru wondered what he meant, but she couldn't come up with anything. ''Show you what?'' Butch let out a small growl as the marks of irritation where placed on his forehead. ''The move you did to escape me in the Amoeba boy's cell of course!''

Nice Butch, as Kaoru had known him yesterday, was gone. Before her stood Buttercup's counterpart, with nothing more than that evil grin and fears attitude. She saw that his aura was darker then before and she immediately grabbed towards the place where her belt once was.

Kaoru felt nothing and reality hit her hard. She needed to comply, to survive, to make it out in one piece, and damn she hated it. ''Fine…'' Kaoru said on a reluctant tone before she walked toward Butch. ''It's called a 'Stepover toehold' and it's a move, mostly used before another move''

Butch gave Kaoru an dark grin and he pushed her hard against her shoulders. Kaoru tried to maintain her balance but she failed and landed on her butt. ''Show me!'' Kaoru tried to stand up but before she could protest, she and Butch where in the same position as they had been in the casino, the day before.

Kaoru was shaking when Butch his green eyes again looked at her with lust. ''Show me Kaoru, show me'' Butch whispered before he gave her a kiss in her neck. Kaoru felt a shiver going down her spine when she realized that she wasn't the one shaking. It was the ground beneath her?

Just when she wanted to ask Butch if he felt it too, he looked up and scanned his surroundings. The shaking stopped and Butch looked down to Kaoru again, just in time to see her use the same move as yesterday. First she arched up, then she dropped and wedged her body, followed by a turn and scissoring of her legs. Then she used the Stepover toehold and pushed Butch facing down towards the ground, before she trapped one of his ankles between her thighs.

''From this position I can do several moves Butchie Boy. One a little more painful than the other.'' Kaoru teased, as she was glowing with confidence and enjoyed the moment. It had been the first time in three days that she had full control over the situation and she loved it. She could feel Butch tens his muscles and smirked at his reaction. Even without super powers she was able to keep him down in this position.

Kaoru could hear a loud bang at the other side of the Mansion and released him. If his brothers were going to help him, all the fun would be over. Kaoru suspected Butch to attack her again but instead he just jumped up and looked at his flashing mobile phone. Kaoru couldn't make any sense out of it, why would he do this as soon as he was free?

Butch looked worried from his phone towards Kaoru, but this worried look had something new in it. It was the look of…Kaoru thought for a moment that it was some kind of fear, but what could scare Butch?

Butch ran to the only door in the room, closed it and locked it before he made a call, with Kaoru staring at him from the background. ''Brick, Boomer…the Amoeba's are here!'' Kaoru's eyes widen when she heard that and the dream of Bossman flashed before her. Of course they wouldn't let her go that easily, they were so close to getting what they wanted.

Kaoru focused on Butch, who already had his Taiaha ready for battle. Kaoru didn't need to think twice and hid behind a plant, in the west corner of the room.

She could see Butch unlock the door, waiting besides it. The first one that came through was Junior and with one blow against the head he was unconscious. Butch didn't have much time after that before bullets where flying around the area.

Kaoru saw Butch got a few scratches, but for the rest he looked okay. Apparently his superpowers are just as advanced as Buttercup's, making him bulletproof and that was a good thing, since her chances of escaping were bigger with the Rowdyruff boys then with the Amoeba boys.

Kaoru watched as some kind of grenade was thrown into the room and a pink gas escaped from it. She and Butch tried to cover their mouths but within seconds the room was filled and Kaoru fell asleep.

* * *

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and gave a small growl, as she stretched her back. While she stretched she suddenly remembered what happened before and she looked around the room. She was alone in the dining room, still behind the plant. This meant that the Amoeba boys hadn't found her and it made her sigh in relief.

Butch and Junior seemed to be gone and there was no trace of the Amoeba boys as she came out of hiding. She walked on her toes towards door and peeked around the corner. No one in sight and the hallway looked quiet. She then walked silently through the hallway and listened for sounds that were indicating that someone was nearing.

Still hearing no one, Kaoru walked to the garden door and saw it was blown up from the outside. It explained the trembling of the ground before and she looked around for any sign of her enemies. With no one in sight she walked outside, where she got greeted by the sun, blinding her for a few seconds.

Kaoru saw her chance and began to run towards the exit of the garden. She ran like her life depended on it and mist a few turns. The result was, that she got lost and began to walk again. ''Stupid garden, Stupid Rowdyruffs'' Kaoru muttered as she looked for a higher point, to have a clearer view of her surroundings. After five minutes Kaoru found what she was looking for. There was a big tree up ahead and it was high enough to peek above everything.

When Kaoru arrived by the tree, she looked at the tree trunk and followed it towards the top. The sky between the branches looked blue while the leafs of the tree were green. It was a calming sight and it was just what Kaoru needed.

She climbed up, into the tree until she was high enough to see everything. She could even see outside the gates of the mansion and smiled a calming smile. That calm smile faded when she saw a white limo parked at the exit, indicating that the Amoeba boy's where still there.

Kaoru then looked towards the mansion when the sounds of guns ringed through her ears. She could see two white suits and a red and blue energy field. The Amoeba boy's fighting the Rowdyruff boy's was indeed entertaining for Kaoru, but it was just the distraction she needed to escape from all of them.

Kaoru was about to climb down when she remembered that both groups where with three members, where were Bossman and Butch? Kaoru thought of Butch being carried off by Bossman, but she pushed that thought away. Butch would have been strong enough to take Bossman down, even in the pink gas that made her fall asleep. With his super powers he wasn't that easy to take down, just like Buttercup, he could withstand any kind of sleeping gas and was the strongest of the three.

Kaoru was almost at the ground, when she heard a gunshot from a close range that startled her greatly. She looked towards the cause off the sound and saw it was Bossman running towards her. Cursing in her head, she jumped from the tree, onto the ground. If Bossman was here, then there was no one at the exit.

Kaoru knew she couldn't outrun bullets but Bossman's aim was terrible while running. She used this for her advantage and sprinted towards the exit. Soon after Kaoru reached the exit, the only thing she needed to do now was losing Bossman.

Kaoru turned to go around the limo, when suddenly Butch jumped before her. Damn! She was so close to escaping that Kaoru cursed out loud.

Before Butch could say anything, Kaoru saw from her eye corners that Bossman was behind her and turned halfway , so she could face both of them. She was literally trapped between them as angered glares were send from one side to another.

''Give me the girl Butch!''Bossman threatened as the two closed in on her. ''She's mine you piece of shit!'' Kaoru kept looking from Butch to Bossman and back. Since it wasn't possible to escape she was going to choose a side, meaning a side with a more easy way to escape in the future.

Her mind settled quickly on Butch and before she even realized it, she was next to Butch. ''Kick his ass for me, will ya!'' Butch nodded in agreement as he formed an energy shield around Kaoru and himself. No bullet was going to come through and it made Kaoru feel safe.

Soon after, the fight between Bossman and Butch began. Bullets and energy attacks were shooting between them. The battle was a draw as both of them seemed to be evenly matched. It was then that Kaoru began to encourage Butch. She needed him to win this. ''Kick the living shit out of him Butch!''

With a newfound strength Butch went for the attack and shot Bossman down at the fourth attempted. Butch was glaring down at him, ready to give him the final blow, when Kaoru interrupted him and pulled him away.

Butch sighed in frustration as his black aura told him to go for the kill. With a irritate look he looked towards Kaoru, but he placed a small smile on his face when he saw she was still holding onto his arm.

Bossman couldn't get up but used a remote, that opened one of the limo doors. Butch and Kaoru scanned the inside before Kaoru gasped. Inside the Limo was her little brother Shou, all tied up and gagged.

Kaoru didn't know what emotion was taking her over most. Fear, for her brother's life or anger, for the fact that Bossman dared to touch her younger brother. Kaoru released Butch his arm, still unaware she was still touching it.

''You better choose wisely Kaoru!'' Bossman said as he tried to stand up. Kaoru hadn't even heard those words as she ran toward the limo, jumped in and untied her brother.

Butch still stood at his previous spot next to Bossman, when he suddenly noticed a gun barrel next to his head. ''Step away from the boss, Green eyes'' Violet said as Junior helped Bossman to a standing position.

Butch took a few steps back and redirected his eyes from Violet to Kaoru, who stepped out of the limo with her brother. Kaoru saw Junior had his hands full by helping Bossman and Violet was pointing her only gun at Butch.

Kaoru looked down at her brother, who stared back at her. ''Run shou!'' Kaoru jelled when she pushed her brother away from the limo before they both ran away from the previous scene. As she ran, she stayed behind Shou, that way she could protect him if someone did came after them.

Violet saw Kaoru and Shou take off, making her doubt about who to aim at. Violet closed her eyes for a small second and when she opened them, her decision was made for her. Butch had disappeared and with Kaoru and Shou running away in the background, she quickly ran after them.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder and saw Violet gaining in a rapid pace. It was a good thing that Violet couldn't aim and run at the same time, ells she would have been shot again. But Kaoru had bigger problems for now as Shou was slowing their running down.

''Next intersection right!'' Kaoru yelled to her little brother as they continued to run. It was only a gamble but it seemed to pay off, as they went around the corner and bumped into three kids. Kaoru was surprised at the kids before her, but she smiled happily when she recognized them and noticed the skateboards in their hands.

''Anika, Kevin, we need to borrow your skateboard!'' Kaoru said as she snatched away their boards. Kevin looked sad but Anika got the hint that danger was coming. She grabbed Kevin and Xzavier, and began to run away in the opposite direction.

With both Kaoru and Shou on a skateboard, they were much faster than Violet and soon the distance between them was enormous. ''Yeah!'' Yelled Kaoru as she skated up next to her brother and enjoyed her freedom. She had finally escaped the hell she had been living in and now it was time to relax.

Going downhill they made more speed, but stayed synchronic to each other while Shou began to talk. ''Good to have you back sis!'' Kaoru smiled at the complement as both of them took a right turn. ''It's good to be back shou!''

Shou slowed down and looked behind him. ''I don't think their following anymore.'' Shou was so up in the chase that he forgot the look where he was going. Kaoru was just in time to pull her brother away as he almost crashed into someone. That person wasn't just someone. It was Ace and he looked shocked at Kaoru, as she and Shou drove around him.

''Shou, we need to spilt up! I want you to skate home as fast as you can and I will meet you there. I need to distract them!'' Kaoru said as fast as she could, before she saw Ace coming after her.

Kaoru was scowling in her head, that this was just her luck. Why couldn't she be left alone these days? All she wanted to do was go home and watch some football. Was that too much to ask?

Kaoru turned into an alley on the left, while he brother went on without her. Using her great skating skills she managed to dodge all the rubble and garbage before she reached the exit and turned left again.

Kaoru kept on zigzagging through alley's and streets until she was sure Ace wasn't following her anymore. She sighed in relief and slowed down again. Her thoughts wondered off to her revenge list, which she had made in her head from the moment she was first kidnapped by the Ganggreen gang.

She was summing up all the names and smirked at the thought of twisting some necks. But there was one boy in particular that stood out. Butch had made it to the top of her 'I would rather kill you and go to prison than let you live' list, because every time she wanted to make a revenge plan for him, she thought back to the kiss he had given her yesterday.

She hadn't been able to push him away and he had silenced her with a kiss, saying afterwards that it has a great healing effect. What a jerk! And what was just as bad, was the fact that he always called her beautiful. Who the hell would call me beautiful? She thought as she drove from pavement to pavement. She then thought back to the kiss again as it marked the most irritating point of her stay with the Rowdyruff boys and she touched her lips with her right hand.

She hadn't forgotten the pressure of his lips and maybe she did like the feeling it gave her. Kaoru shook her head in disbelieve and convinced herself that Butch had been trying to brainwash her. Why ells would he have been so nice to her? That boy was only caring about himself, as she remembered him.

Kaoru was halfway home when her thoughts cleared and she resumed at full speed. Counting down the streets she came closer and closer to her home. She was about to turn into the last street when out of nowhere a car came from behind a building and stopped at the intersection before her, making a horrible sound before it stopped.

Kaoru was going too fast to stop and so she jumped onto the roof of the car, before she fell of her board, onto the ground. Everything went on in slow-motion for a moment, when she looked to her damaged knee and ripped clothing. That was going to leave a mark, but she didn't care.

Kaoru's sight was regaining and she looked towards the car for any damage she may have caused. Her eyes widened when she realized that it hadn't been a car that had stopped. It was a white limo and it looked like the one of the Amoeba Boy's. Without further thinking she jumped up, onto her skateboard and drove off, not looking behind her to see if it was really them.

She kept on skating at full speed, until she saw her house from a distance. Kaoru placed a big relieved smile. She had finally made it home and everything would soon return back to normal.

Kaoru jumped off the skateboard in front of the building and rushed herself to the stairs. There she ran up, until she reached the floor where she and her family live on. She saw that the door was open and busted in. ''MOM, DAD!''

There was no reaction and Kaoru looked around. Her house was never this quiet and something wasn't right. She slowly walked through her living room until she reached the kitchen and looked inside.

Kaoru felt a shiver going down her spine as she spotted her brother Shou and the Amoeba boy's sitting around the table. Bossman was relaxing in his chair, with a gun in his right hand, pointing at Shou. ''I want to make a deal with you Buttercup''

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and stepped closer as once again anger was controlling her thoughts. How dare he point that thing to her brother. ''We let him live, if you go with us without any fuss'' Kaoru began to think about what to do and decided to just avoid the question.

''Where are mom and dad?" Bossman laughed in her face as he turned towards Violet. ''Hiding in the Professors laboratory so we won't kidnap their only free child.'' Violet said as she lifted her gun from the table towards Kaoru.

Bossman also averted his aim to Kaoru before he asked her the question again. ''Do you want to have your little brother alive or not'' Kaoru cursed in her head while she slowly nodded. Seeing two guns pointed at her, made her realize she had to comply or get shot again.

Violet stood up and grabbed Kaoru's arm while Junior did the same with Shou and they were dragged through the building towards the limo of the Amoeba boy's. Shou protested a lot but Kaoru did what they asked, she would do anything for the safety of her brother.

Sitting down in the limo Shou crawled to his sisters, who gave him a pet on the head. Kaoru noticed just how much he had grown over the last few years. It wouldn't take much longer before her little brother was go to be much bigger than her. But to her Shou would always be her little brother.

Shou gave Kaoru a hug and to her own surprise, she hugged him back. She gave in to those feelings she had suppressed so long. Being kidnaped was way more stressful then she had imagined and now she didn't only worry about her own life but also that of Shou's.


End file.
